Necesito valor
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Epilogo!!!@_@ el peor y tal vez unico epilogo q he hecho. Bueh, Despues de dos meses que pasara y despues de diez años q pasara? Le y deja tu hermoso y precioso review^^>.
1. Default Chapter

Aclaraciones: Este fic fue inspirado en la película Tres hombres y una damita. Adapté todos los hechos a la vida de los personajes, y tiene unas cuantas cosas cambiadas. Para no hacerlo tan largo lo dividí en pequeños capítulos.

Necesito valor.

Lissie.

-Bien, no quiero que la descuiden ni por un segundo, no se vayan a olvidar que a las ocho tiene que estar en cama y bien dormida. Y nada de chocolates, no le den ningún tipo de chocolates. AH, y también alejen sus varitas de su alcance, no quiero travesuras mientras estoy fuera.

         Los tres chicos asintieron y esperaron pacientemente a que se fuera de una vez. Cada vez que salía por la noche hacía una tremenda lista de todo lo que había que darle a la niña... Como si seis años no hubiesen sido suficientes para saber qué hacer y que no. Pues sí, llevaban seis años viviendo en la misma casa, una mujer, tres hombres y una niña, típica familia ¿No?.

         Lissie sin embargo, era la niña más dulce que podía haber. Era el fruto de una relación imposible, pero esas cosas pasan. Pero aún siendo así era la más consentida de todas las niñas. Tenía solo seis años pero era muy inteligente, claro estaba, siendo hija de Hermione Granger, primera en todas las clases... Era obvio.

-Quiero choco hot – Y algo se olvidó por decir, adoraba el chocolate caliente (Acostumbraba a decirle choco hot), sobre todo si se lo preparaba Harry – Por favor Harry... Quiero un poquito...

-No señorita consentida, es hora de quitarle esa adicción por el chocolate caliente – El chico de ojos verdes la cargó y se la llevó a la cocina, seguido por Seamus.

-Vamos Harry, no puedes quitarle el choco hot a la niña... Cómo podría ella soportarlo.

-Querrás decir cómo podrías TÚ soportarlo, ya sé que no quieres que se lo quite, pero por supuesto menos quieres que te lo quite a ti. Pero Cálmate, prepararé una vez por mes un poco – Harry rió.

-No es gracioso señor Potter, yo fui el que hizo adicto a esa criatura al chocolate caliente.

-Ya ese cuento me lo sabía ¿Y nuestro padre biológico dónde está?

-Creo que dándose una ducha, llegó apestando a cerdo – Lissie rió.

-¿Quién le ha enseñado a hablar así? – Harry la miró sorprendido – Siempre he dicho que se le pegarían tus mañas.

-¿Por qué me echas siempre la culpa? Ron también es culpable, él también habla así – Seamus tomó un poco de cereal - ¿Cómo dices que se llama esto? Siempre lo olvido.

-Cereales Seamus, te lo repito cincuenta veces por semana, no trates de cambiarme el tema.

         Harry le dio un poco de cereales a Lissie y también se sentó a comer. De cena él sólo comía frutas, le gustaba la comida saludable, pero hacía unos dulces increíbles, por algo surgió la repentina adicción de Seamus a los chocolates, bueno, hacia todo lo que se relacionaba con el mundo de los chocolates.

         La historia del nacimiento de Lissie era muy sencilla. Hermione y Ron salían juntos desde muy jóvenes, vivían en concubinato y pues su relación como muchas no era del todo perfecta. Solían pelear bastante, sobre todo a causa de Ron, al parecer él no era hombre de una, con eso se dice todo... Pero también tenían sus noches de pasión, eso no se podía negar, y justamente entre unas de esas surgió la pequeña Lissie.

         Pero lamentablemente Hermione se puso más irritante durante su embarazo, así que Ron (Quien no se cala esas) no pudo soportarlo y terminaron por separarse como pareja. Claro que luego se mudaon a la casa de Harry y Seamus (Ellos vivían juntos porque jugaban en el mismo equipo de Quiddich), eso sucedió después del nacimiento de la niña. Así fue como pasó todo, así de sencillo como suena. Ni Hermione, ni Ron se guardan rencor alguno, así que vivieron (Y lo siguen haciendo) como quien dice "en paz".

         Esos seis años habían sido divinos, a pesar de que no cuidaban mucho de sus propias vidas. Lissie había sido como una bendición para todos, hasta para Ron.

-Muy bien señorita, es hora de dormir. Ya son las ocho.

-Déjame jugar un ratico más, ándale Harry. Aunque sea termina el partido de ajedrez con Seamus.

-Lo que es heredativo...

-Sí señor Harry, mi nena es igual y hasta mejor que yo en ajedrez – Ron se hinchó de orgullo y se sentó al lado de su hija – Mi princesita es la mejor jugadora de ajedrez que ha existido de su edad ¿No es cierto eso?

-Me lo dices o me lo preguntas, por favor, me ha ganado diez veces en una noche – Seamus echó un grito.

-Jaque mate – Lissie se levantó de su asiento- Sí, sí – Saltaba dando gritos de alegría – Ya le gané once veces en la misma noche, ¿Ves? Yo te dije Seamus que no te descuidaras ni por un momento.

-Bueno, entonces ahora sí a dormir – La niña se dejó cargar por Harry, quien la llevó directo a su habitación – Tu mami me mataría si se llega a enterar que te dormiste después de las ocho.

-Pero ella no tiene por qué saberlo Harry – La niña lo abrazó.

-A veces te pareces tanto a tu padre que me sorprende.

         Harry llevó a Lissie a la cama. Adoraba tanto a esa niña. Su manera de ser, su tierna mirada, sus lindos bucles enrollados a los lados de su rostro. Sus ojitos color miel y el tono rosado de sus mejillas. La quería como a su propia hija, como la hija que tal vez nunca tendría. 

         Amaba verla dormir, ver como a veces sonreía sin razón alguna. Ver su carisma en las mañanas y sus llantos cuando le aparecía de repente una pequeña araña.

         Esa niña para él era más que toda su alegría.

*

-Hermione, te ves tan hermosa esta noche, el solo verte me hace tan feliz.

-Qué cosas dices Max – Hermione tomó otro vaso de agua – Recuerda que estamos aquí para solucionar el problema con los muggles.

-Es muy senillo, les borramos la memoria y punto. Hay que tomar atajos, la vida es así.

-No así de sencillo, no podemos estar borrándoles la memoria a cada segundo, a parte de que es un gran fastidio, podemos trastornarlos. Pienso que podríamos empezar por discutir una nueva ley, podemos hacer que paguen algún tipo de multa o detenerlos por dos o tres días y...

         Max comenzó a besar el cuello de aquella mujer apasionadamente. Bajó los tirantes de su camisa y besó luego sus hombros desnudos. Hermione cerró los ojos y evitó exaltarse, no podía dejarse llevar por el momento, y menos en cuestiones de trabajo con su jefe.

-Emm... Max... Creo que debemos detenernos... Esto no está bien ni para ti ni para mí.

-OH vamos Mione, es algo que no podemos evitar más

-Pues yo creo que sí. Recuerda que soy madre Max, qué clase de ejemplo le voy a dar a mi hija. Seguiremos discutiendo del trabajo y punto.

Notas de la autora:

Wenas^^, pues el primer capítulo es el más corto, el segundo si es un poquitín más largo. Como ya es dije los capítulos serán cortos ¿Lo dije?,weno, ekis, vuelvo y repito que el fic está inspirado en la película llamada tres hombres y una damita, y que la mayoría de los hechos están planteados aquí pero adaptados.

Entonces ¿Qué les pareció?, pondré un capítulo cada dos días a ver si dejan reviews -____- Ademas como es un fic corto no hay prisa =P, ya el segundo capítulo está hecho, pronto lo publico. Ah y aviso que hasta que no termine este fic, (Pronto) no continuaré los demás.

Este fic no se lo dedico a nadie porque no sé a quien, creo que ya he dedicado a todo el  mundo, pero weno, se lo dedico al que lo lea y deje reviews XD

Lis Jade Black Malfoy.


	2. La decisión

No tengo valor.

La decisión.

         La chica llegó cansada a casa. Harry, Ron y Seamus estaban despiertos viendo una de esas películas gustosas por los hombres. Empezó por rogar que la niña estuviese dormida porque sino...

-¿Cómo te fue Herm? – Hary se levantó a saludarla con palomitas en la mano. (Y no le ofreció) (Mentira, sí)

-Muy bien – Lo primero que hizo fue sacarse los zapatos – Por fin terminamos con esto del asunto muggle – Abrió la nevera y extrajo un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-¿Me traes un poco Herms?

-Uy Ron, que flojo te has puesto – Le sirvió un poco – Aquí tienes, de calabaza como te gusta para que no te quejes.

         La chica se quitó la chaqueta y se desamarró el cabello. Tenía un sueño tan terrible que los párpados se le cerraban solos. Bostezó unas cuantas veces y luego escuchó un murmullo entre Ron y Seamus. Después empezaron con sus risitas estúpidas.

-Además de la película tenemos hechos reales – Seamus quiso referirse a que Hermione se estaba quitando la ropa enfrente de ellos, al menos se quitó la chaqueta, se desamarró la colea y se quitó los zapatos, ese era el principio.

-Ustedes y sus comentarios, cómo creen que puedo desvestirme enfrente de ustedes, o qué, nunca han visto a una chica quitarse una chaqueta y unos zapatos, ush, parecen nenes. 

-Enfrente mío sí, y muchas veces – Ron y Seamus rieron juntos.

-Ay seños Weasley, como que está empezando a desear la vida que tenía hace más de seis años ¿eh?

-¿Quién no? – Volvieron a reír.

         El chico de lentes notó el cansancio de Hermione por lo que decidió llevarla a dormir. La recostó sobre su pecho y la guió a su recámara. Ella se durmió al instante. Se notaba que había trabajado bastante. Bajó de nuevo para encontrarse con las risitas tontas de Ron y de Seamus.

-Esoooooo, ese galón – Reían cada vez más duro.

-Van a despertar a Lissie. Hagan un poco más de silencio – Los dos se callaron inmediatamente y siguieron viendo la película tranquilos.

-Mañana vienen Samantha a casa.

-¿En serio? Bien por ti Seamus, ella ha sido la que me ha caído mejor de las cincuenta que has tenido – Harry se preparó un sándwich.

-Hey cuidadito tío, no vaya a ser que te enamores de ella, porque se es por eso a mí también me cae muy bien... – El chico se rió junto con Ron.

-Ustedes son imparables.

         Se sentó junto con ellos para terminar de ver la película. Según ellos se estaba poniendo "interesante", pero aún así el chico de ojos esmeraldas no le encontraba lo "interesante" a la cosa. Mientras ellos se reían él se estaba quedando dormido, debió haberse ido a dormir después de dear a Hermione en su habitación.

-Vaya, esa sí que es una mujer – Seamus le dirigió una mirada a Harry – No es cierto Harry... ¿Harry?

-Nah, déjalo Seamus, cuando cae rendido no hay quien lo despierte, exceptuando a Lissie por supuesto.

*

-Buenos días Lissie, cómo amaneció a nena más hermosa de este mundo – La niña sonrió graciosamente.

-Muy bien Seam, pero tengo mucha hambre.

-No le des nada Seamus, le acabo de dar comida, no quiero que la niña se me ponga glotona – Hermione gruñó.

-Pero Herms, es solo una niña, está en proceso de crecimiento, necesita estar bien alimentada...

-Ya lo está Ron, no intentes volverla como tú, no quiero que tenga problemas alimenticios, en un niño es fundamental la comida sana – su tono de buena madre aumentó y sonrió de felicidad.

-Buenos días chicos – Todos le saludaron – Mi beso de buenos días Lissie – La niña corrió a los brazos de Harry – Ya ni lo haces, ya no me quieres...

-¡Claro que sí! – La niña protestó abriendo sus ojitos miel como platos – Eres un chavo radical.

Hermione dejó a un lado su plato - ¿Cómo has dicho Lissie? Pero quién demonios le enseña ese vocabulario a la niña – Todos se señalaron – Uy Ron, ni siendo su padre biológico...

-HEY, chicos, vengan, miren que chava más radical la de la tele – Seamus señaló el programa que estaban pasando, los otros chicos soltaron una risa.

-Tú también Seamus, enseñándole de todo a la pobre criatura. No sé cómo es que harían si tuvieran hijos y esposa.

-Lissie es como nuestra hija.

-¿Cómo es que nunca se han casado?

         Todos se quedaron callados y siguieron trabajando en lo suyo. La pequeña se quedó con la expresión de duda, aún esperaba una buena respuesta de parte de los tres.

-¿Sabes princesita? Pronto irás a Hogwarts.

-Papi, pero si faltan cinco años para eso...

-Sí, lo sé cariño... Emmmm... Bueno... – Lissie saltó a los brazos de su padre.

-Que lindo como te pones cuando estás nervioso, pero más graciosa es la cara de Seamus, mírala.

         Todos rieron, a veces era tan difícil convivir con una niña de seis años tan inteligente. Siguieron haciendo sus cosas, con tal de no tocar el tema del matrimonio de nuevo todo estaría bien. Hermione se despidió de todos y se marchó al trabajo, dándole por supuesto las mismas instrucciones de siempre a los chicos. Todos suspiraron aliviados, cando Hermione se ponía a reclamarles por lo que le enseñaban a Lissie, se ponía insoportable, y peor aún no paraba de hablar.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? – Harry miró a la niña sin saber que responderle.

-Pues hoy te quedarás con Seamus, porque papi y yo tenemos negocios pendientes que atender – Harry le besó la frente seguido por Ron, saliendo posteriormente de la casa.

-¿Me das chocolate?

-¡Claro que sí consentida!, pero no se lo digas a tu mami, ni al gruñón de Harry.

-De mi boquita no salen esas palabritas – El chico revolvió un poco el cabello de la niña en señal de cariño y luego le ofreció chocolate - ¡Quiero choco hot!

-Emmmm – Dudó por un momento de su respuesta – Está bien, te prepararé uno.

         La pequeña comenzó a darle instrucciones de cómo se hacía o no, Seamus de lo más perdido, confundió los ingredientes y mezcló unas cuantas cosas indebidas. Lisie negaba con la cabeza, aquel hombre era un desastre en la cocina. Al final el chocolate tomó un color anaranjado, a los dos les dio un poco de asco tomar aquella extraña combinación, pero no perdían nada probando.

-Iak, sabe a excremento.

-¡Seam! ¿Acaso tú has probado el excremento? – La pequeña se asustó y emitió un sonido de asco.

-No, obviamente no, pero me lo imagino... Nada que ver, nadie puede igualar el choco Hot de Harry, además, soy un fraude en la cocina.

-Sí que sí, pero no te preocupes, he visto cosas peores de mi papá.

«Que niña tan sincera» Seamus pensó para sus adentros, y es que más obvio imposible, teniendo como padres a Ron y Hermione... Bueno, al menos tenía el valor de ser sincera, y eso ya era un gran avance para cuando creciera. No se imaginaba a esa criaturita unos diez años más.

         Primero todos los hombres la perseguirían por hacerse la dura. Después estaba su belleza, su inteligencia y carisma. Después visualizaba a Ron enseñándole cuáles son las poses más sensuales al ojo del hombre, cómo les tiene que hablar, lo que no debe hacer... Luego venía Hermione reclamándole a Ron por enseñarle esas cosas a la niña, y por último Harry, él vendría a ser como su mejor amigo, siempre había sido el que más la entiende y consiente a pesar de que a veces se hace el duro.

         Lissie lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Salto sobre él y comenzó a tatarear las canciones que su madre le había enseñado.

-Bien, ya son las ocho, hora de dormir.

-Pero tú nunca me duermes a  las ocho.

-Pero hoy tiene que ser así pequeña.

-De acuerdo.

         Seamus la recostó sobre la cama y le contó un cuento de hadas, de esos que tanto le gustaban. Ella se durmió pronto, y claro quién no, su madre la había acostumbrado a levantarse todos los días a las seis de la mañana (Además de que también se volvió costumbre en los chicos) Hermione era muy estricta con ella en todos los aspectos, pero a veces era toda una doctora sentimental.

         Pronto, después de que la chiquita cayó rendida llegó la "amiga"de Seamus, Samantha. Era una rubia de preciosos ojos azules, simpática y muy graciosa. Le ofreció pasar de inmediato, pensando en qué poría decirle luego.

-Vaya... Cada día está más linda Sam – Seamus le dio un pequeño y corto beso en los labios – No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de verte.

-Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte mi Seam. Ya te extrañaba.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Si es posible a ti.

         Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Pero Samantha enseguida protestó:

-No Seam... No podemos...

-Pero yo creo que ya es hora de que tú y yo...

-Sí , pero es que está Lissie, recuerda lo que dijo Hermione.

-Pero ella está dormida.

-Sí pero... no es adecuado...

         Continuaron besándose pero algo los detuvo, un gran grito provenía del cuarto de Lissie, y el sonido bajaba cada vez más.

-AWWWWWWWWWWW – Lissie bajó corriendo por las escaleras encontrando a los dos en una situación muy comprometedora.

-Emmm, verás Lissie, nosotros estábamos... ¿Qué te pasó?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UNA ARAÑA!!!!!!!!!! Hay una araña en mi cuarto – Seamus y Samantha se miraron.

-Ya voy princesita, aguarda un segundo Sam – Subió las escaleras tras la niña. Y pensar que ese era el momento perfecto y todo... arruinado por una araña.

         La niña le mostró la araña, era diminuta pero se movía velozmente. La mató lo más rápido que pudo para regresar con Samantha, pero entonces Lissie comenzó a patalear y gritar.

-Duerme princesa.

-¡No quiero! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡No te vayas!

-Por favor linda, estoy en medio de una cita.

-¡No quiero y punto! ¡Quédate!

         Era inútil insistirle, sabía que no lograría convencerla para que se durmiese. Cuando se ponía así nadie podía detenerla, solo Hermione y pues en ese preciso momento ella no estaba.

         Al poco rato llegó Harry, pero ya era tarde porque Samantha se había ido. Ahora los dos juntos trataban de calmar a Lissie, pero ella no quería dormir, y no quería dejarlos dormir a ellos tampoco.

-¿Qué pasó Seamus? – El chico de la cicatriz trataba de dormir a Lissie pero esta se rehusaba dando patadas a todas las direcciones.

-¿Qué qué pasó? Se acaba de arruinar mi mejor momento con Sam ¡y aún lo preguntas! La pobre tuvo que irse, bueno, mejor dicho, pobre de mí – Seamus lloriqueó como un bebe.

-Vamos Seamus, es solo una niña, no tiene la culpa de temerle a las arañas...

-¡Tú siempre en contra mía!

-¡No es eso Seamus! Estás olvidando que ella sólo es una pequeña niña, no lo hizo a propósito...

-¡Pero perdí uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida!

-¿Qué acaso nunca has tenido se... – Hermione lo interrumpió entrando a la habitación de su hija.

-No creo que esos sean temas a discutir frente a una niña de seis años.

-¿Qué tiene de malo discutir sobre se... – Harry le tapó la boca, lo que lo hizo recordar la presencia de Lissie en la recámara.

-Bien, ahora que estás calmado Seamus, creo que me puedes explicar que rayos pasó aquí, y por qué Lissie no está dormida a estas horas de la noche.

         El chico trató de explicarle a Hermione, pero terminó por desesperarse, así que se marchó a dormir. Harry le siguió el ejemplo primero despidiéndose de las dos. Hermione se quedó sola con su hija y logró dormirla. Al parecer solo era una pequeña maña de esas.

*

A la mañana siguiente todo era pasado, se desertaron de muy buen humor y actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado. No era normal que el ambiente estuviera tenso, y menos que se enfadaran por una estupidez como aquella...

-Chicos – La muchacha bajó las escaleras con un tono serio en la voz – Necesito hablar con ustedes.

         Los tres estaban jugando póquer muy concentradamente, pero al escuchar a Hermione con aquel tono "serio" prefirieron prestarle mucha atención, a no ser que quisieran que se enfadara. Si había algo que la chica detestaba era que no le prestaran atención, y más cuando hablaba con aquel tonito serio.

-¿De? – Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-De nosotros, de mí y de ustedes. Creo que ya es hora de cambiar, hemos pasado seis años pendientes de Lissie, por lo que creo que ya es el momento de que se ocupen de sus vidas y bueno... Yo también de la mía – Todos se miraron tristes – Es hora de que vayan pensando en otras cosas como... matrimonio, amor, pareja, vida... incluso sexo.

-Me quitaste la palabra de la boca – Seamus colocó las cartas de la mesa.

-Si quieres yo puedo hablarle a Lissie de sexo – Ron también dejó caer las cartas – Si eso te preocupa, a mí me comenzaron a hablar de sexo a los ocho, pero como ella es tan inteligente.

-Por Dios Ron, solo tiene seis años, y no me preocupa, a su hora yo puedo hablarle. Lo que yo quiero dar a entender es que Lissie debe criarse en un ambiente más normal, pronto entrará en una etapa en que esas peque!nas diferencias familiares afectan. Estoy hablando de un padre para ella , de una vida más normal, yo quiero casarme y tener más hijos, por Dios ya tengo veintiocho años y quiero para ella un buen futuro.

-Puedes tener hasta una docena si son como Lissie – Harry sonrió tristemente.

-Pero yo soy su padre Herm.

-Te repito Ron que estoy hablando de matrimonio.

-Mmmmmmm – Ron se levantó y le tomó a mano sin saber que hacía – Bien... Entonces... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Como si fuera a aceptar – Seamus rió.

-Ya eso es chisme viejo Ron, ya lo intentaste hace tiempo – Harry acompañó a Seamus en su risa.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Aceptas?

-Es muy bonito de tu parte pedírmelo, pero no. Tú sabes que no me amas, y que yo no te amo, eso ya es pasado Ronniquiú.

-Buen, lo intenté, al menos lo intenté.

Notas de la autora:

Jeje, les repito que los capítulos son cortos, solo lo puse por capis para que no se hiciera tan largo. Qué les pareció? Jejeje, espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo. Por cierto, Silux, los chicos no saben que ella tiene una relación con Max, porque en realidad no la tiene, lo que pasa es que él está enamorado de ella.

Pueden visitar y unirse a mi comunidad http://groups.msn.com/HarrPotterfics/ allí pueden mandar sus fics, fanarts si tienen, y pronto crearé una sección para discutir sobre las parejas. Eso sí, los escritores de fics que se unan porfas manden sus fics, porque los que tan inscritos no lo han hecho -____-

También pueden mandarme sus fics para publicarlos en mi página web, aquí tienen la dire porsis http://mx.geocities.com/lissy_hhr4ever/ estoy a la orden, simplemente sigan las instrucciones que estan allí, o simplemente mándenmelo a mi correo que yo le completo los datos lis_loveriol@hotmail.com 

Lis Jade Black Malfoy


	3. El accidente

No tengo valor.

El accidente.

         Era cierto, Lissie pronto crecería y sería mejor en un ambiente más normal. Pero era muy difícil el imaginarse sus vidas sin esa pequeña, ella se había vuelto muy esencial para los tres, y sin ella todo sería diferente. Pero la madre era Hermione, y ella tenía todo el derecho de decidir que quería y que no para su hija. Después de todo el derecho le pertenecía a ella...

         Ya no podían evitar nada, y mucho menos el que Lissie se fuera.

-¿Qué te pareció la decisión de Hermione? – Seamus le sirvió un poco más de cerveza de mantequilla a aquel chico de cabellos rojos.

-El solo pensar a Lissie en otro lado, vaya... será muy difícil... Es que... Ella es como una parte de mí.

-Será muy difícil para los tres, pero no es por nada, más difícil será para Harry. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero esos dos andan enamoraditos.

-Por supuesto que me he dado cuenta. Los dos lo están, pero Harry es un cobarde, si se lo dijera tal vez se quedara, y a lo mejor se casan ya que ella quiere casarse.

-Por lo que Harry me ha dicho, no piensa casarse.

-A él le gusta la diversión, pero no como a nosotros. Él es menos arriesgado, y además tiene la palabra fidelidad subida hasta el cerebro. Entonces por qué no se casa, él le sería más fiel a Hermione que cualquier otro hombre – Tomó otro sorbo de cerveza.

-Es que los dos son tercos, sino es uno, es el otro... Pensar que Harry es nuestra salvación... Pero ni te creas, no es que yo no quiera casarme, tal vez sí, pero aún me queda tiempo. A mí aún no me caben las palabras "una sola mujer", tal vez cuando pase la etapa de los treinta, o tal vez los cuarenta, ja ja ja. Cuando las memorice te aseguro que me caso.

-Jolin tío, eso va a ser como a los sesenta – Los dos rieron, pero luego les volvió a entrar la melancolía del tema de Lissie.

-No vamos a poder superar esto Ron...

-¡Claro que sí! Cuando nos casemos con dos vacas andantes lo superaremos.

-Vaya esperanza que me das. Además yo no quiero terminar de esa manera.

-Así son las de sesenta, bueno, sino quieres, mentaliza la palabra F-I-D-E-L-I-D-A-D, ponla en tu vocabulario lo más pronto posible. Te lo recomiendo amigo, para mí es fácil porque no pienso casarme, me quedo soltero de por vida, las esposas son muy celosas.

-Bueno, es que al menos ya tu dejaste algo tuyo en la vida, a Lissie, y vaya que es buena. Tuvieron que haberla hecho con mucho amor, porque la verdad ella hija tuya... Nada que ver...

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?, ayyy señor Seamus, no se busque una riña conmigo, además no seas tan envidioso, ojalá que si tienes una niña no te salga medio... medio tú.

-¿Medio YO? Creo que prefiero un varón, para enseñarle las mejores técnicas de la conquista.

-Me estás aclarando que harás de tu hijo un pervertido igual que tú. Que Dios cuide a ese pobre niño, y ¿cómo piensas llamarlo?.

-Emmmm, Samuel puede ser. Como mi padre, para que siga la familia de la "S", mi abuelo se llamaba Santiago, y mi bisabuelo Sergio. Je je, ¿Ves?, los hombres de la S.

-Ya veo, S de puro SEXO.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso, no... la S de... de... 

-Sirviente.

-NOOOO... S de... Naaahhh qué importa. Creo que me quedo con la S pelada.

-Naaahhh tu S solo sirve para eso. ¿Dónde está Harry?, tengo ganas de fastidiarlo un poco. ¿Hace cuánto que no tiene una cita?

-Emmmmmm, hace un mes creo, la última ves que lo vi salir fue con Mónica, la capitana del equipo Los arrasadores. Tenía un trasero...

-Seamus, no empieces, Lissie podría estar en cualquier parte, sabes que Herms nos mataría si empieza a aprender esas palabras.

-¿Cuál papi? Según llevo en mi cuenta, ustedes dicen trasero o su otra forma de decirlo cuarenta y siete veces en un solo día. La palabra senos emmmm qué dice aquí... AH sí, treinta y nueve veces, también en un solo día y...

-No continúes cariño, si tu madre te escucha nos mataría, o peor, nos enterraría vivos.

-De acuerdo, pero entonces denme choco hot por mi silencio.

-¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho Herm que no le enseñes a chantajear Seamus? Mira lo que está haciendo ahora.

-No nena, así no se hace, tienes que aprovechar y pedir más cosas a cambio.

-¡SEAMUS! Maldita sea, deja de ser tan mari...

-Ejem, Ron, está Lissie aquí, 0 groserías, recuerda a Hermione.

-Ahora me reclamas a mí siendo TÚ el primero que no se recuerda de lo que dice Hermione, mi hija está tomando todas tus mañas, ahora me chantajea a mí que soy su propio padre.

-Maldita sea – La niña escribió en su cuaderno de notas – Vaya, hace tiempo que no decían una palabra nueva, era muy raro, parecía como si no supieran más que hablar de mujeres, pero ya veo que no. Los chantajes son buenos entonces Seam, hacen que hables de otra cosa.

-Ya me estoy viendo muerto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó Ron? – Hermione bajó y abrió la nevera - ¿A quién engañaste?

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja – Seamus empezó a reír como loco – A quién engañaste, buena esa Herms.

-Y tú tan feliz, a quién te cogiste, ops, perdón, Lissie no escuchaste nada.

-Toma Seamasa jajajajajajajajaja.

-¿Por qué llamaste a Seamus Seamasa? – El chico le respondió un "No podrías entenderlo nena". Ella se quedó con la intriga.

-¿De qué hablan esta vez chicos? – Todos miraron a Harry con cara de "El que faltaba" - ¿Qué?

-Aja Harry, vamos a molestarte un poco, es divertido.

-Será difícil Ron, estoy de buen humor. Tanto que te llevaría con mi ex que tanto te gustó.

-Un momento Harry, a mí también me gustó.

-Pero tú tienes a Samantha Seamus, vaya, los dos empiezan con S – Ron y Seamus se miraron.

-Te la vas a llevar bien con ella Seamus, muy bien – Ron rió seguido por Seamus.

-Se refieren al chiste que echaron sobre la S de... – Los dos le taparon la boca. Hermione los miró enfadada, les ordenó que le soltaran la boca pero ninguno quiso. La miraban con cara de "Estamos fritos, ya lo sabemos Mione"

-¡Quítenle sus manos! Eso puede hacer que en un futuro se sienta impedida a decir ciertas cosas. Qué querías decir linda, la S de qué.

-No lo digas Lissie – Hermione reprochó un "por qué no".

-Emmmm, porque... Este... Bueno... Sabes...

-No, no sé – Le quitó las manos a los dos hombres de la boca de su hija y la dejó hablar.

-Iba a decir la S de sirviente – Los dos suspiraron aliviados – Papi, fuiste muy cruel con Seamus, si él es más flojo para que le digas sirviente...

-Bueno señorita, ¿ya hizo los ejercicios que le puse? – La niña asintió – Entonces tienes permiso de jugar con tu papi ajedrez.

-¡Wuiiiiiiiiiii, a ganarte pa!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

-¿Me ayudas Harry? – Hermione se le acercó con una gran sonrisa.

-A lo que quieras princesa – Ella se sentó al lado del muchacho y se quedó un rato observándolo, fijó su vista en los ojos del chico y luego sonrió de nuevo procediendo a hablar.

-Verás Harry, Max me ha pedido matrimonio, y pues... tengo que responderle hoy...

-¿Te refieres al del bigotico gracioso, el que se derrite apenas te ve pero que se le van los años apenas ve a Lissie? Ah y que...

-Venga Harry, detente... Sí... a ese mismo.

-¿Y... y... y qué vas a responderle? – Temió un poco la respuesta de la chica.

-Que sí. Harry, voy a casarme con él y a mudarme a París. Por eso quisiera que me ayudaras.

-¿En qué podría yo ayudarte? Porque si pretendes que le enseñe como ser hombre, olvídalo, tardaría años, además que si no hay buena paga, no hay ningún trato.

-No es eso, quiero que me ayudes a planear como puedo decirle que sí.

-Pero si eso es lo más sencillo de todo. Vas, te le presentas y le dices – Harry se levantó y actuó como Julieta – OH mi Romeo, por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo, eres el mejor. Ya, eso es todo, saltas a sus brazos y pasas un buen rato.

-¡No! Quiero que sea más romántico, no dramático, quiero que bailemos, que él me susurre al oído de nuevo la pregunta y luego yo de lo más cariñosa le responda un magnífico sí.

-Está bien Herms, te ayudaré, claro, todas dicen, quien mejor que una pequeña práctica con Harry, después de todo se pasa un buen rato viendo como luego él se enamora.

-Uy Harry, claro que no, es que tú... tú eres como más confiable. Imagínate si se lo pido a Ron, me va a terminar tirando a la cama, y ¡Seamus! Ese me empieza a manosear y qué sé yo... Tú nunca me harías eso, ya he practicado ciertas cosas contigo.

-¿Qué cosas? Yo no recuerdo.

-¿No te recuerdas la vez que te pedí que me enseñaras a bailar tango? Sí, después de que te vi bailar con esa tal Shara te pedí que me enseñaras porque me gustó.

-Ahhhhh – Harry soltó una risa – ¿Te refieres a la vez en que te pusiste roja de la rabia y me separaste de Shara salvajemente y le soltaste el vestido para que pasara pena? Después para que no siguieras celosa decidí enseñarte a bailar, para que yo no tuviera que hacerlo con ella.

-¡Claro que no! Así no fue ¿O sí?, Bueno, pero la vez en que estabas tomándote unas fotos para la revista corazón de bruja y a mí también me llamaron, pero a la hora de tomar la foto en pareja te pedí que me enseñaras unas poses para salir bien junto con Carlos.

-¿Te refieres a la vez que nos pidieron tomarnos dos fotos individuales y luego una en pareja, por lo que decidí llamar a Verónica y como a ti te caía mal la terminaste por espantar, así que nos tomamos las fotos juntos?

-¡Así no fue! No puedo creerlo... Bueno... la vez en que...

-Naaaahhhh, tienes que admitirlo princesa, no te gusta verme con nadie. Dices que ninguna me merece.

-¡Pero es cierto! Ninguna de esas te merecía, son muy interesadas y... y... Bueno, vamos a empezar con mi favor – Puso un poco de música – Sólo di lo primero que se te ocurra.

         La tomó de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar. Harry no exageró porque sabía que de seguro ese Max no sabía bailar muy bien. Comenzaron a deslizarse, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Trató de ingeniárselas, así que después de unos momentos, sintiendo que aquello era verdadero susurró en voz baja "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" ella sonrió sintiendo que todo eso era real. Suavemente se acercó a su oído y susurró un sí. Dejaron de bailar.

         Acercaron sus rostros y rozaron sus labios por un corto momento. Luego los unieron más violentamente. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Harry subió las manos hasta la espalda de la chica, empujándola bruscamente hacia la pared, sin dejar de besarse. Hermione sentía la respiración agitada de Harry, que aumentaba cada vez mas, mientras que Harry sólo se concentraba en que eso debía de ser un sueño; pero en el momento más apasionante:

-MAMI!!!!! No encuentro a Susy!!!!- Los dos se quedaron en seco o_O, Harry al notar que ninguno de los dos se separaba reaccionó primero: 

-¿Que pasa linda?

-Susy no esta en su casita..... y no sé dónde esta!!! – en ese momento comenzó a llorar T_T.

-Tranquila mi princesita, yo te ayudaré a buscarla- la cargo en su espalda. Salió de la habitación, cuando ya estuvo afuera le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, indicándole que se tranquilizara.

        Pero ella no podía pensar en Lissie, tocaba sus labios como si aquel beso hubiese sido el primero. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y sin ninguna razón comenzó a reírse. Ron pasó en ese momento por allí

-¿Y ahora que te pasa??- preguntó al notar el estado de risa en que se encontraba Hermione.

-Que soy la mujer más feliz en el mundo, y para que veas mi la alegría que cargo te besaría, pensándolo mejor, quitaría el buen sabor de mis labios.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Insinúas que besarme a mi es besar a un sapo? 

- Sí, puede ser, sólo que al final del beso te conviertes en el príncipe azul.

- Ja, Ja, muy graciosa señorita Granger.

- No te piques Ron, era sólo una broma. Voy a ver a Lissie, tanta emoción me hace querer hacer algo divertido. 

- Definitivamente cada día estas más loca.

         Hermione salió de la habitación dando saltos de felicidad, fue al cuarto de su hija. La pequeña Lissie jugaba ajedrez con Harry pero al ver a Hermione que entraba feliz decidieron cambiar de juego. Lissie insistía jugar a la mamá, pero era algo ilógico que dos chicos de 28 años jugaran a ser niños, y menos hijos de una niña de sus años.

- Anden, a ver Harry tú tienes ocho años, y tú mami tendrás siete. Pero tú mami no eres mi hija porque te enamoraste de Harry por eso no pueden ser hermanos......

- Ya párale princesita, no podemos jugar a eso.

- Y ¿Por qué no? 

- Porque... porque Harry se siente mal y necesita descansar.

- Pero hace unos segundos me estaba ganando en ajedrez.

Dios mío, de dónde habré hecho yo para tener una hija tan inteligente y teniendo un padre como Ron, si ese hombre es mas despistado que la palabra - Pero se hace un rato me dijo que le dolía la espalda ya no Harry?.

- Sí me duele mucho aún, creo que el último partido me pego una bludger.

- Uy mi bebé, como buena madre que soy debo darte unos masajes, me preocupa que te sientas mal, y tú mami como buena novia tienes que darle un beso para que mejore, en la boquita para que le guste más.

         La chica estaba hecha un mar de nervios como una niña de sus años podía inventar tantas cosas. Lissie le indicó a Harry que se quitara la camisa y se recostara en la cama, él obedeció y se acostó. Hermione le miraba nerviosa, era sólo una niña podía terminar por darle un verdadero dolor de espalda a Harry. Pero después se dio cuenta de algo y dejo a un lado lo que había empezado.

- No, Harry hijo tienes que quitarte la ropa para que te pueda bañar- Harry tosió impresionado.

- Emmmmmm linda..... yo- No sabía que decirle, Herm noto su estado e intentó inventar una excusa.

- No.....

- ¿ Por que no?

- Porque... porque..... porque yo soy su novia y no puedo verlo sin ropa hasta nuestro matrimonio- La excusa le habia salido mal pero que perdía.

- No te preocupes, te entiendo a la perfección tu situación y la respuesta es muy sencilla tápate  los ojos mientras lo baño. 

- Emmmm- los dos estaban muy nerviosos, ya no sabían que inventar. Harry no podía desvestirse frente a la niña que ni siquiera lo había hecho en frente de Hermione.

- Veras cariño, Harry y yo, tenemos que aclarar ciertas cosas. Y pues son muy privadas.  

- Harry no me oculta nada, pero está bien, regresa antes de las ocho para darte la comidita y para contarle un cuento de hadas.

- Sí mas, vendré antes de las ocho- Lissie salió de la habitación y se fue a charlar con Seamus.

         La madre suspiró aliviada, a veces a su hija se la ocurrían una cosas ... Pero por suerte existían las excusas, que muchas veces nos salvaban de las tormenta. Hermione suspiró aliviada, el chico se sentó a su lado y murmuró "está creciendo", ella esbozó una sonrisa. La chica sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, era increíble ver como su niñita 

        Se abrazaron dulcemente. Hermione se despidió de Harry y se marchó a su cita, estaba nerviosa, pero sobre todo triste. Algo la hacía pensar que decirle "sí"a Max sería el peor error de toda su vida. Pero ya no podía hacer nada ¿o sí?. Bueno, de que podía, podía pero... Era algo difícil de explican, ésta era la oportunidad de su  vida, y no iba de derrumbarla por un simple presentimiento.

*

         La noche había sido fatal, nada que ver con lo que había practicado con Harry, ni siquiera el beso había sido bueno, pero el caso es que ya estaba comprometida y que se iba a casar dentro de cinco semanas, se iba a vivir a París y más nunca volvería a ver a Harry un  momento... ¿Por qué solo pensó en Harry? También estaban Ron y Seamus. Que estaba pasando en su mente, ella amaba a Max, no a Harry.

         Apenas abrío la puerta de su casa se encontró con el hombre que le estaba robando los pensamientos. Harry estaba allí con su hija en los brazos y le cantaba al oído. Hermione se quedó pasmada ¿qué demonios había pasado en la tarde?

-Herm... - La chica no escuchó a Harry, se fue acercando al cuerpo débil de su hija.Notó como de su boca salía un poco de sangre. Su corazón se paralizó.   

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – trató de retener la lagrimas.

-  Ella...  Ella estaba buscando un libro, cuando me lo dijo  juré que sería en su estantería, pero después de que se fue escuché como algo se caía. Corrí a ver... Herm... ella estaba buscando esta foto para dártela – Le mostró una fotografía donde salían los 3 chicos, ella y la nena – Para enseñártela... 

         La muchacha se quedó de piedra, su hija sabía que esa noche iba a aceptar la propuesta de Max,  y también sabía que no debía hacerlo. Por eso buscó aquella foto, porque quería enseñársela a ella para hacérselo entender. Las lágrimas invadieron su rostro, su hija era... era tan especial... 

- Herm, no llores, se repondrá, Ron y Seamus fueron a buscar al doctor de al lado... Escucha, esto no fue tu culpa, sé lo que estas pensando y... – Comenzó a llorar más fuerte, soltaba unos gemidos tristes. Se acercó a su hija inconsciente y besó su frente, dejando caer sus lágrimas en su pequeño cuerpo.

- Siempre la he gustado revisar mi estantería, a pesar de que siempre le digo que es muy peligrosa. Debí haberla cambiado hace mucho, nada de esto hubiera pasado...

- Lo pasado es pasado, ya que no puedes cambiar lo que has hecho, no vale nada que te arrepientas ahora. Vamos a superar esto juntos, todos, ella va a estar bien, lo sé, estos accidentes pasan.

- Ojalá y así sea Harry, que Dios te oiga, no puedo permitir que le pase algo a mi bebé, a mi princesita no puedo – Harry abrazó a la chica con otro brazo.

- Llegamos Harry, aquí esta Samuel, vamos a llevarla a un hospital, tenemos q prevenir – dijo Seamus

- Hagan lo que sea, pero que mi nena se salve – Hermione dejo que tomaran el cuerpo inconsciente de su hija. Un dolor terrible la invadía, la angustia se apoderaba de cada milímetro de su cabeza. Su corazón estaba apunto de estallar, latía y latía. Las lágrimas se atoraron en sus ojos, no salían, se encerraban más en su dolor. Ningún consuelo funcionaría.

- Ella va a estar bien, va a estar bien porque sino no me lo perdonaría – Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en la chica – Sé que va a estar bien. 

Notas de la autora:

Primero que todo MUXAS Gracias a Titi y a Mariale por ayudarme a pasar este capi. Ya llevaba cuatro días pasándolo, es corto pero la flojera me mató.

No les prometo pronto el próximo capi pues tengo que ingeniármelas, qué les pareció? Muy cruel de mi parte? Jeje espero que no, porque lo que viene luego...

Dejen sus reviews please! No les cuesta T_T

Lis Jade Black Malfoy


	4. El adios

No tengo valor.

El adiós.

Los hospitales siempre la había asustado, desde que su madre había muerto... El ver a su hija tendida en una cama sin responder le hacía sentir nauseas. Todo parecía indicar que la pequeña no estaba del todo bien, y cómo iba a estarlo, que se te caiga un armario no es cosa que pase todos los días. Ron estaba calmándola, pero ella no parecía escucharle, miraba por el vitral el cuerpo entumecido de su hija, los escalofríos invadían su cuerpo. Seamus hablaba con el doctor, éste parecía preocupado por la situación de la niña, y Harry, desde hace tiempo que no aparecía por el pasillo.

Llegó con una bolsa en la mano. Se paró a hablar con Seamus un momento y le entregó una bolsita, después donde Ron y le entregó también una. Hermione no parecía prestarle atención a más nada que a su hija. Las lágrimas se le habían acabado, sentía punzadas en el corazón. Harry se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído un "todo va a estar bien", su primera reacción fue saltar a sus brazos. Él se quedó un poco sorprendido y luego le correspondió al abrazo. Ella volvió a llorar, Harry le acarició la espalda tiernamente tratando de calmarla, sabía como se sentía, porque él también sentía como su mundo se destruía al ver a aquella niña tan pálida e inconsciente.

-Tranquila sh sh – Le hacía ruidos de silencio al oído – Ya verás como se recupera pronto.

-Soy una imbécil... – Se aferró más a su pecho – No pensé en Lissie...

-Si pensaste en ella, pensaste en un padre para ella, y eso está muy bien.

-Pero ustedes ya son como sus padres, soy una egoísta, nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no...

-Ya lo pasado es pasado – Harry besó su frente y la miró a los ojos. Sus miradas decían tanto... Podían sentir sus respiraciones débiles sobre el rostro del otro. Hermione rompió el contacto murmurando.

-Maldita sea, no puedo estar pensando en estas cosas cuando mi hija está en una cama inconsciente, lo siento Harry, tengo que ir al tocador – Se marchó en paso firme hacia el baño.

Le dolía verla así, le pegaba fuerte justo en el corazón. Sentía como este se le despedazaba completamente, las dos mujeres que más amaba en ese mundo estaban tan mal. Esa sí que era una buena probada de la depresión total, en ese momento era casi imposible sonreír. Fue a conversar con Ron quien también estaba muy triste, es más, nunca lo había visto tan mal. Él podría ser todo un despreocupado en muchas cosas, podía ser muchas veces un completo idiota, pero tenía sentimientos y su punto más débil era Lissie. A todos les costaba, pero a quienes más les afectaba era a Ron y a Hermione.

-Ron, vamos a tratar de vernos bien. No creerás que cuando despierte Lissie le gustará ver estas carotas que llevamos puestas. No te estoy pidiendo que sonrías, pero tampoco que parezcas un gorila.

-Harry... Me siento el perfecto señor inservible en estos momentos... Estoy viendo como mi pequeña se desvanece en una camilla y no puedo hacer nada... Nunca pensé que algo me afectara tanto, ni siquiera el amor había sido capaz de hacerme sentir así.

-Es normal... Mira entrégale su comida a Hermione, no pude dársela. Sé que esto parece un error pero llamaré a Max para que venga mañana y se lleve a Hermione. No podemos dejarla aquí encerrada, le va hacer más daño.

-Tienes razón, y no te preocupes, yo le daré la comida a Herms. Ahora ve a llamar a ese... a ese... Ush...

-No te pongas celoso Ron, ya no hay marcha atrás.

-En parte es por tu culpa Harry, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-Sí... lo sé... pero ya qué puedo hacer, este maldito valor que no tengo... Ya no – Ron lo cortó.

-¡Claro que sí!, si se lo dices estoy seguro de que se queda... Harry...

-No Ron, no es así de fácil, ya Herm está comprometida. De verdad lo siento pero no... – Se marchó con la tristeza dibujada en el rostro, le dolía tanto no habérselo dicho, pero ahora no lo haría, después d que ella se había comprometido no podía ser tan cruel y confesárselo.

A veces se detestaba tanto a sí mismo... Todo por no tener el suficiente valor... Por ser tan cobarde. Si se lo hubiese dicho, no estarían en ese hospital sufriendo lo que estaban sufriendo. Pero ya no podía cambiar nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no hay vuelta atrás por más que se quiera. Tenía que hablar con Max y aclarar unas cuantas cosas, por alguna razón, una chispita hacía que dudara sobre ese hombre, pero ahora aclararía todas sus dudas, antes de que Hermione se casara, tenía que asegurarse que lo hiciera con el hombre correcto aunque no fuese él. No podría aguantar otra decepción de Hermione, para él... eso ya era mucho.

Se dirigió a la casa para buscar la dirección de Max en alguna de las agendas de Hermione. Tardaría un poco porque tenía demasiadas, casi una para cada letra. Recordaba cuando Ron le decía que Hermione lo mareaba con tanto orden, la verdad era que ellos eran muy opuestos en muchas cosas esenciales para una buena relación, a veces no se soportaban, pero a veces se adoraban. Así siempre habían sido las cosas.

-Por la "M"... – Seguía rebuscando y buscando. Hasta ahora nada, tal vez en la nueva es dónde lo tenía. Pero buscar en la nueva agenda de Hermione era como quitarle el hueso a un perro, si ella se llegaba a enterar...

Allí estaba, como lo suponía. En a letra "M", de primero estaba el nombre de Max Quickstak, su número telefónico y su dirección. Lo anotó en su mano izquierda y luego decidió hacer un poco de travesuras. Buscó por la "R", allí estaba de primero Ronald Weasley, luego buscó por la "H", y allí estaba él, pero... No estaba sólo su nombre si no que taimen había una foto suya. Es más, no sólo una, habían como cinco, todas en edades diferentes, recordó perfectamente que siempre le había regalado a Hermione una foto suya porque ella siempre se lo pedía. «Entonces aquí las guardaba - Pensó» Se sonrió a sí mismo, todo lo que veía le llevaba a recordar que nunca se lo había dicho... 

Decidió irse de una vez antes de que siguiera metiéndose más en la vida de Hermione, y para dejar de sentirse cada vez más arrepentido. No sabía que Max viviera tan cerca, bueno, cómo iba a saberlo si Hermione nunca hablaba de él. Eso era algo de lo que más le preocupaba, que no hablara de él como las chicas enamoradas, casarse sin amor podía ser el peor error que Hermione pudiese cometer en su vida. Pero esa era su decisión y él no se iba a entrometer.

Llegó en menos de diez minutos. La casa era lo bastante grande como para que viviera una sola persona. Eso le sonaba sospechoso, por dentro se escuchaban unas risas, una masculina y otra femenina, decidió dejar sus sospechas para otro momento y enseguida tocó el timbre. Nadie abría así que tuvo que esperar. Después de unos siete minutos apareció en la puerta una muchacha (Aproximadamente «Calculaba Harry» Tenía unos veintiún años) Le saludó con una sonrisa y preguntó por Max.

-Ya lo llamo, ¿Quién eres?

--Dile que es de parte de Hermione – La chica abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Te refieres a su prometida? – Harry asintió - ¿Se arrepintió? – Soltó una risa.

-No precisamente... ¿Tú eres?

-Mónica, soy su... hermana, ¿Y tú guapo? ¿Qué eres de la novia de mi hermanito? – Le sonrió sensualmente.

-Digamos que un buen amigo.

-Pasa, él se acaba de meter en el baño, pero ya sale – Le dio paso. Aquella casa se sentía tan vacía. La mayoría de los muebles estaban cubiertos por una gran manta larga.

-Lindo lugar – Lo sarcástico ya le iba muy bien.

-Eres muy gracioso. Jeje, pues es que mi hermanito es un aburrido, y no le gusta arreglar – Le ofreció asiento al chico - ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Tal vez un poco de jugo, o wisky si prefieres.

-No gracias, sólo he venido a dejarle un mensaje a Max, es más, dile que Hermione está en el hospital de la esquina porque su hija tuvo un accidente. ¿Me harías el favor de decírselo?

-Oh... que horror, sí, por supuesto que se lo digo, no te preocupes guapo.

-Gracias... – Harry se dirigió a la salida – Fue un placer conocerte Mónica.

-Igualmente galán – Mónica parecía haberse quedado deslumbrada por el chico, le agradaba, y cuando le agradaba alguien...

*

-¿Cómo te fue Harry? ¿Qué tal es ese Max? – Ron parecía ansioso por la respuesta, pero lo único que obtuvo fue silencio de parte del chico.

-No lo vi... Me abrió una muchacha llamada Mónica, pero le dejé el recado, espero que venga ¿Cómo está Lissie? ¿Ha mejorado?

-Bueno... la verdad no. El doctor dice que sería mejor llevarla con otro doctor, dice que conoce uno en París, sabes... ahí... a donde Hermione se va ir a vivir.

Fue en busca de Hermione, estaba en el tocador pero decidió entrar. Según Seamus se había quedado allí hace aproximadamente una hora. Eso no era nada normal en ella. Entró y escuchó un llanto proveniente de uno de los retretes. Llamó a la puerta pero Hermione no respondió. Harry sacó su varita y murmuró "Alohomora", enseguida se abrió y mostró a la chica con los ojos rojos y tristes. La sacó del lugar y la llevó junto a un lavamanos. Le lavó la cara y trató de calmarla.

-Herms, cuando venga Max quiero que te vayas con él. Saldrás de aquí y vendrás de nuevo en la noche ¿De acuerdo? – Ella no hablaba, ni hacía muecas, solo lo miraba con tristeza.

-No puedo dejar a mi nena sola...

-Lo vas a hacer y punto. No voy a permitir que te vuelvas loca en este lugar como la ves en que tu madre murió, e quedaste aproximadamente un mes en shock. Los hospitales no te van bien princesa, sal a tomar un poco de aire.

-Harry... – Hermione se secó las lágrimas – Gracias... Eres tan... tierno... Yo te... te...

Aquellas palabras iban a ser tan reveladoras, todo podía cambiar con sólo dos palabras.

-Shhhh, debes calmarte, ten, toma esta pastilla para que te relajes un poco. Luego te llevaré a comer a la cafetería, te ves muy débil.

Después de tomarse la pastilla, Hermione acompañó a Harry hasta la cafetería. Decía que no tenía hambre, pero él le obligó a comer. A veces ella era tan necia...

-¿Harás lo que te dije? – Hermione miró cabizbaja, la pregunta de Harry tenía una respuesta obvia.

-No. Sabes que no dejaré a Lissie sola ni por un segundo, aunque eso implique sentirme de lo peor, ella es mi hija, y por ningún motivo la voy a abandonar. ¿Qué pasará si despierta y no me ve? ¿Qué crees que va a pensar de mí?

-Y qué crees que va a pensar si despierta y te ve como la propia loca de manicomio. Ya no sé que sería peor, Herms... sólo te pido eso, te hará bien. Lissie no va a despertar aún y tú lo sabes. No trates de hacerlo más difícil, princesa... todo va a salir bien, pronto la verás corriendo y saltando como siempre y... mejor aún... con un padre en casa... – Las últimas palabras sonaron deprimidas. A Hermione se le heló el corazón, había olvidado por completo su compromiso, y aquellas palabras había sonado tan terribles como el accidente de su hija.

-Harry yo...

-¿Ves? Las cosas mejorarán, lo bueno se hace esperar. No te estoy pidiendo que saltes de la alegría y corras diciendo que tienes una niña enferma. No. Sólo quiero ver un poco de más ánimos en esa carita, quiero verte mejor... no así. Me siento terrible viéndote así tan triste, se me parte el corazón en pedacitos, y los pedacitos pequeños son difíciles de recoger y luego armar, venga Herms, hazme ese pequeñísimo favor, no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento...

-Está bien, está bien, pero no me pongas esa carita que a la que se le destroza el corazón es a mí. No sé por qué siempre termino por acceder a lo que me pides – Harry pensó en pedirle que no se casara pero se reservó sus palabras – Pero es que... ¿Quién no? Con esa cara tan adorable... Gracias Harry – Los dos se abrazaron – Siempre has sido tan buen amigo.

-La amistad no me la agradezcas, es suficiente con la que me das.

Se quedaron un rato más en la cafetería hablando y comiendo un poco. A los dos les brillaban los ojos como dos estrellas recién nacidas. Él le tomaba la mano izquierda y se la acariciaba dulcemente mientras hablaba, Hermione se sentía volar entre nubes, o más allá... Por el espacio... Cerraba sus ojos y volvía a abrirlos para asegurarse de que no era un sueño. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de la grave situación de su hija le estaba sonriendo a ese hombre que tenía enfrente. Se avergonzó por ello, pero por nada del mundo podía ocultar ese sentimiento que explotaba cada vez que le miraba.

Poco a poco el tiempo transcurrió. Se hacía de noche, las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse detrás de la brillante luna, y poco a poco se fueron meciendo hasta dispersarse por todo el cielo. Lissie había tenido su primera reacción, pero no era del todo buena, comenzó a toser como si le faltara aire. Los doctores decían que era extraño, pero que a la vez les había demostrado que la pequeña ya había pasado de coma. Le colocaron otra máquina de respiración artificial, y le dieron un calmante para que durmiera corrido por toda la noche.

Su madre se preocupaba cada vez más, cada vez que la veía la recordaba de más chica, en su nacimiento, cuando en ese mismo hospital la había cargado por primera vez. Usando dio sus primeros pasos, cuando dijo sus primeras palabras, cuando le enseñó a leer, cuando sopló sola las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños. Todas las etapas que había pasado le venían a la mente y luego se iban. Sintió como volvían a deslizarse unas gotas por sus pálidas mejillas, no pudo evitarlo, pero de nuevo se sintió desganada. Ron se acercó a ella intentando consolarla, pero ella se escapó de sus brazos y salió corriendo de nuevo al tocador donde permaneció toda la noche.

*

Pasados dos días de su visita a la casa de Max, Harry comenzó a desesperarse. Se suponía que él ya debía estar allí, llevando a Hermione a tomar un poco de aire fresco. En cambio no, ni siquiera había rastro de una nota, al parecer Mónica no se lo había avisado. Pero justamente ese día se fueron las preocupaciones de todos y sus sentimientos pasaron a ser unas terribles punzadas en el pecho. Ese día llegó Max con la "buena noticia", pero en realidad... Para los cuatro fue la noticia más dolorosa...

-He llegado amor mío – Odiaba que le llamase así, pero él era así, era Max – Con kuy buenas noticias, estos dos días he estado pensando, llamé al doctor preguntando por el estado de la niña y me dijo que era grave. Le pregunté que qué podía hacer y me dijo que conocía un doctor en París que... – Todos se miraron asustados, ya se imaginaban lo que él trataba de decirles – Que puede ayudarla... por lo que... – Se quedó un momento en silencio y después prosiguió – Por lo que he decidido que debemos adelantar la boda y el viaje, para llevarnos a... a... la niña pues y que la operen allá. ¿Qué dices?

Se quedaron en silencio. Ron sentía como si le arrancaran una parte de su ser. Seamus sentía lo mismo pero sin ese sentimiento paterno, más bien, sentía que le iba a faltar algo muy esencial, y qué mas que el carisma de esa pequeña. A Harry se le derrumbó todo encima, con unas pequeñas palabritas sintió como todo lo que estaba a su alrededor lo aplastaba como un bicho sucio y Hermione... Ella... sintió que su cuerpo no respondía... Se sintió tan mal... Tan sola... Tan...

Pero no estaba pensando en el bien de Lissie, estaba pensando en ella, en ella, ella y ella. ¿O no? ¿En quién pensaba? ¿Qué era lo mejor? Ahorita Lissie necesitaba ir a París con aquel doctor, pero ¿Casarse estaba bien? ¿Unir su vida con la de un hombre prácticamente conocido pero a la vez tan distante estaba bien? Casarse por ser buena madre y ofrecerle un padre a su hija ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía?. Sabía a la perfección que ese hombre podía ofrecerles todo lo que necesitaran, pero... ¿Era eso lo importante? ¿Una buena vida o... una vida feliz? Tantas ideas la mareaban y no había nada que le aclarara absolutamente "nada".

-Señorita, su hija está convulsionando, vamos a levarla a terapia intensiva (N/A: -_____- nunca había escrito algo tan estúpido ¿O sí? Weno... que más...)

¿Era esa la respuesta? ¿Era una señal? No pensó... o mejor dicho, no quiso pensar, porque el pensar es una de nuestras acciones y no la hace quien no quiere. Una persona sabia hubiese reaccionado de otra manera, pero una madre... Lo primero en que piensa es en el bienestar de su hijo.

-Iremos a París esta noche, es decir ahora, y nos casaremos cuando se te pegue la perra gana, pero ahora vamos a llevar a mi hija con el doctor – A todos se les rompió el corazón, pero era por el bien de la niña. ¿El bien? ¿Quién sabe cuál es el bien y cual es el mal? A veces lo que creemos que está mal está bien, y lo que está bien está mal ¿No es así? ¿Cuál es la gran diferencia? Igual nunca sabrás si lo que hiciste es lo correcto porque nunca verás lo que pudo suceder si eligieras el otro camino, aunque a veces... es preferible no saberlo.

-De acuerdo, compraré los pasajes, es más, vamos en mi avión, así nos podemos llevar al doctor para que la cuide.

-Y ¿Qué esperas? ¿A que mi hija se muera? – Max se fue corriendo del hospital, Hermione evitó las lágrimas y trató de tomar un aspecto fuerte y decidido, por mucho que le doliera abandonarlos tenía que ser fuerte y mostrarse como tal – Bien chicos... dudo que quieran venir conmigo... así que... así que... que... supongo... que esto es... es... es... es un adiós… yo… yo… quiero agradecerles… lo que han hecho por mí… Los amo a los tres…y… y…

-No digas más – Ron la tomó por los hombros – Dile a Lissie lo mucho que la amo, y lo especial que es para mí. Nunca te olvides del fastidioso de Ron ¿eh?

-Lo prometo... Y aunque lo nuestro no funcionó Ron, yo te amé, nunca lo dudes, y aún lo sigo haciendo pero de otra forma... siempre serás mi pelirrojo favorito, gracias por ese regalo tan bonito que le diste a mi vida (N/A: snif snif, hasta se me fue el dolor de cabeza que tenía)

-Herms, aunque siempre me regañabas por sin un pervertido sin control, y aunque no es normal en mí pensar en mujeres de otra forma que no sea... lo que tu ya sabes... contigo es una excepción. Creo que tú eres la única amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida, quiero que sepas que te aprecio mucho, y que adoro a la pequeña que tienes como hija, que Dios bendiga el día que la engendraron (N/A: ¿Suena muy estúpido? No reclamen lo tonto en los reviews porfas, es suficiente con escribirlo) pero sobre todo... que te voy a extrañar... voy a extrañar tus regaños, tus locuras, tus risas y... Solo ten en cuenta que aquí siempre habrá un pervertido que las extrañará mucho a las dos. No olvides decirle a Lissie lo mucho que la extrañaré.

-Odio las despedidas... Seamus yo… no sé que decirte… Has sido tan especial para mí como para Lissie. Sin ti no sé quién me haría reír como loca, no sería lo mismo.

-Herm… Lo único que tienes que saber, es que no existen las palabras correctas para expresarte mi agradecimiento. A ti yLissie, ustedes hicieron mi vida diferente, las amo a las dos, las quiero como nunca he querido. Son lo mejor de mi vida. Nada será lo mismo sin ustedes, no sabes como las dos mueven mi vida. Le doy gracias a la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino.

-Harry… - No pudo soportarlo. Unas tres lágrimas rodaron – Esto es más difícil de lo que me imaginé. No sé que haré sin ti Harry, sin tu ayuda, sin tu carisma, sin tu sonrisa, sin tu mirada, sin Harry... – No aguantó más, salió corriendo hacia la salida.

-Y yo... que voy a hacer sin ti...

Notas de la autora.

Echito Harry, y Herm, y Ron y Seamus y lissie!!!!! Jejejeje, weno, mil disculpas por la demora de este chap, pero es que cada vez que abría el documento me distraía con otra cosa, ya tengo la cantidad de chap y les digo, faltan solo cuatro, es un fic cortito, porque es sacado de un peli, como ya saben. 

(Lis da saltos de alegría y su piso tiembla) EHHHHHHHH, ya me voy pa ver Harry Potter pirateada XDDDD, weno... tengo que verla y con este paro mi entrada para el estreno quedó de sobra T_T que agonía. ¿Pueden creerlo? Saqué 20 en castellano!!!!!!!! Estoy demasiado feliz ^^ y 19 en mate!!!!!!!!! Por eso tampoco podía escribir, estaba tan emotiva, y como este chap era "triste" no me salía.

Mil y una gracias por sus reviews, déjenlos porfas, no sean malitos, a Lis ya se le tan quedando cortas las ideas, sean buenos y motívenme presionando el botoncito del review. No hagan que me vuelva una autora frustrada. Por cierto échense una miradita a el sonfic que hice con Titi^^ "Somebody needs you" y dejen su lindo y hermoso y muy apreciado review. 

Sorry por lo corto del chap

Le dedico este chap a Fer. Porfas su review T_T o es que soy tan mala escribiendo que no me lo merezco. Tal vez XDDDD Bueno si es así... Déjelo así, puedo entenderlo.

Me voy a ver la peli, jeje pero primero Ginger, no sé por qué me gusta tanto esa comic jeje XD

Ya pe, no los molesto mais.

Lis Jade Evelyn Black Malfoy Lupin ¿Ta muy largo? (Lis: Obvio! Pa q pregunto)

R

E

V

I

E

W

XD.


	5. Mi ángel de amor

No tengo valor.

Mi ángel de amor.

         Los últimos dos días habían sido un poco atareados. Se sentía un gran vacío en toda la casa, la ausencia de Lissie y Hermione les afectaba cada vez más. Pero tenían que seguir adelante. Con la frente en alto, tratando e mentalizar que ellas dos serían muy felices. Pero por más que intentaran, era muy difícil olvidar aquellos buenos momentos.

_Queridos Harry, Ron y Seamus._

_Les escribo desde París para avisarles que llegué bien. Un doctor está viendo a Lissie y dice que se repondrá. Ojalá y así sea porque se ve muy mal. Max y yo hemos decidido casarnos dentro de tres semanas, los tres están invitados, espero que vengan. Cualquier mejora les avisaré, aún no ha recobrado la conciencia, pero espero que pronto lo haga._

_París es precioso con lo poco que he visto. Sé que a Lissie le encantará._

_Besos._

_Hermione._

-Vaya, se ve que le está yendo muy bien – Seamus colocó la carta sobre la mesa de la cocina. Los otros dos chicos estaban desayunando, habían escuchado como Semus había leído la carta. Los tres parecían "felices" respecto a la "felicidad" de Hermione.

-Yo no iré a esa boda. Lo siento mucho por Hermione, pero si vuelvo a ver a Lissie se me partirá el corazón y no podré irme sin ella – Seamus y Harry comprendieron a Ron a la perfección. Ellos tampoco tenían el valor de ver de nuevo a Lissie y luego volver a dejarla.

         Harry se quedó pensativo. Se sentía muy mal, sentía como todo ya se había derrumbado, como si la vida ya no tuviera nada de interesante, le perdió el sentido. Como amaba a esa mujer. ¿Por qué no podía decírselo? Siempre había tenido valor para todo, ¿Por qué ahora lo estaba necesitando?. Con las chicas había sido siempre honesto, pero con ella... ella era diferente. Nunca había sentido algo igual por una mujer. Quizás era que aquello que estaba sintiendo sí era lo que en todos lados llamaban amor.

-Hey Harry – Ron tenía un plato con torta de chocolate – Harry, yuhu, Harry, estás aquí. Tierra llamando al señor Potter. Hello, Harry, Harry... – Miró a Seamus – Nada Seamus, no responde.

-Ya verás como responde rapidito, aprende de los inteligentes – Se paró enfrente de Harry – Y con una sola palabra, observa... Hermione.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? – Harry comenzó a ver hacia todos lados.

-¿Ves? Más rápido que nunca y lo mejor, no gastas para nada tu voz gritando. Bueno hombre, dónde estabas, en la tierra de los sueños volando con Hermione. O ¿Qué? – Echó una risita burlona.

-Si son tontos los dos. No tengo por qué decirles en que estaba pensando. Dame esa torta Ron.

-¿Y tu dieta de frutas? Pronto vas a desaparecer, hasta los músculos se te van a ir. Ni siquiera Seamus hace dieta, come como un cerdo, después de todo gasta sus energías en el Quiddich al igual que tú.

-Sí, si, solo dame el bendito pastel – Ron se lo dio – Gracias. Voy a ver tele, la magia no sirve para quitar el aburrimiento.

-Uy man, se ve que estás ultra mal, porque tú queriendo ver tele... Seamus, creo que Harry necesita un psicólogo y pronto. A ver si después se nos vuelve loco.

-No, yo creo que eso es falta de diversión. Vale Harry, te llevaré para que te diviertas con una, no puedes seguir pensando en Hermione, ella se va a casar, no lo olvides hombre. Venga pues, vamos.

-No quiero, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento. Vayan ustedes dos, diviértanse.

-Bien... Pero luego no te quejes – Ron y Seamus salieron de la casa dejando solo a Harry con sus pensamientos. Lo necesitaba.

-Al diablo con el amor – Se dio varios golpecitos en la cabeza – Me lo quitaré de la cabeza. Pensaré en otra cosa. Mentaliza Harry, no te quieres casar, ni quieres cuidar de niños y mucho menos quieres estar con la mujer a la que amas... – Se quedó un rato pensativo y luego comentó sarcásticamente "Vaya, esto sí que ayuda"

         Se puso a hacer un poco de chocolate caliente, a esa hora, Lissie siempre corría hasta su cuarto y le pedía que le hiciera un choco hot. Los recuerdos... Si no intentaba sacárselos de la mente nunca podría olvidar.

*

-Miren chicos, nos ha llegado otra carta – Seamus se sentó junto a los otros dos chicos.

-A ver, déjame leer. _Queridos Harry, Ron y Seamus_ – Leyó Ron – _Les escribo de nuevo para decirles que ya pasó el peligro. Lissie está bien, solo necesita reposo absoluto. Max y yo hemos decidido casarnos dentro de tres semanas, para ese entonces Lissie estará en perfectas condiciones. Están invitados los tres, Lissie dice que quiere verlos._

_Saludos._

_Hermione._

-Yo no voy a ir. Me duele mucho por mi hija, pero si voy no voy a tener el valor de regresar sin ella.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Y tú Harry? No vas a ir a impedir la boda ¿O qué? Te vas a quedar allí sentadito.

-Voto por quedarme aquí sentadito.

-Vamos hombre, tienes que hacer algo por la mujer que mas.

-Seamus, esa mujer está en París y se va a casar. Está feliz. ¿Por qué he de arruinarle su felicidad? Por un estúpido capricho de amor. Dejemos las cosas así. Por ahora me quedaré solo.

-Es la decisión más ridícula que he escuchado Harry – Se quitó uno de sus rojizos cabellos de la frente – Pero vas a sufrir Harry, vas a sufrir.

         Las palabras de aquel hombre habían sido del todo ciertas. Pero Harry se conformaba con que esa mujer fuera feliz. Si ella era feliz, él también. Aunque le doliera no verla, prefería su bien antes que nada.

_Ha nacido un sol,_

_ a partir de hoy que ilumina mi alma_

_ eres tú mi tierno amor_

_ que abre la esperanza en mí_

_  siento en tu fragilidad, miamor, algo que no sé entender_

_ como enseñarte yo a cuidar tu corazón_

_ a buscar lo que es mejor_

_ miamor_

_ mi ángel de amor._

*

-No van a creerlo, pero he decidido ir a Paris.

-¿Y por qué? – Preguntaron los chicos asombrados.

-Porque debo ir a salvar a Lissie, sé que no es feliz.

         Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Bueno, yo la noto muy feliz en las cartas Seamus (N/A: je,je, no habrán creído que ese era Harry ¿Verdad? XD) – Harry parecía seguro de lo que decía.

-Eso es lo que siempre hacen todos los niños. Nunca dicen cómo se sienten en realidad, por ejemplo, cuando a mí me mandaban a campamentos con otros niños fastidiosos para aprender sobre la magia siempre le mandaba cartas a mi madre diciéndole que nunca la había pasado mejor en mi vida, pero la verdad era que nunca la había pasado peor. Sé que no es feliz y por eso voy a ir. Mañana es la boda ¿No? Pues yo la impediré si hace falta.

-Yo no puedo acompañarte Seamus, así que irás solo porque...

-Yo iré.

         Los dos abrieron sus ojos como platos. Harry. Acaso habían escuchado a Harry decir que iría a ese viaje... O es que tenían los oídos bien sucios.

-¿Irás? – Preguntaron al unísono.

-Sí, te acompañaré Seamus.

-Bueno, entonces yo iré un poco antes de la boda. Ya que van los dos, tendré que ir yo también.

         Por unos cuantos momentos se quedó pensando en su nueva decisión, no sabía si estaba bien o mal, pero qué importaba, ya estaba tomada.

«Vamos Harry, antes de que se case puedes decírselo» Darse ánimos era lo único que le quedaba. Tenía que agarrar valor de dónde no lo había.

-Veamos Harry. Voy ayudarte a admitir tu amor por Hermione, ¿Qué sientes al verla?

-¿Al verla? Cuando la veo creo que... que el alrededor no existe, que solo estamos ella y yo. Que no hay interrupciones válidas, que sólo me mira a mí. La veo como un ángel, un tierno ángel caído del cielo. Es como si el mundo ya no fuera mundo, es como estar en el cielo...

-Bien, bien, no sigas Harry, cuando quieras te ponemos el papel de Romeo. ¿Qué sientes cuando te toca?

-Siento ganas de tocarla, pero no de esa manera pervertida Seamus, te estoy viendo las intenciones en los ojos. Más bien, de esa forma cariñosa.

-¿Y... Cuándo habla?

-Callarla con un beso. Me gustaría que sus palabras se consumieran en mis labios.

-¿Cuándo se enfada?

-Ese carácter... bueno... prefiero dejar en mi mente lo que provoca – Los dos rieron.

-¿Y... finalmente... cuándo está triste?

-Cuando llora lo único que me pasa por la cabeza es una manera de tratar hacerla sonreír. Es que... Su sonrisa es tan... angelical. Tan tierna. Es como sí... Es que es imposible de expresar en palabras.

-¿Qué opinas de las respuestas Ron?

-Que nunca he visto un tío más enamorado en toda mi vida. Es que si no se lo dice... bueno, allá él y su terquedad. Me voy a echar una ducha, y ustedes, tomen polvos flu o pregunten dónde hay un translador que vaya a París.

-Te recomiendo Harry, que vayas preparando lo que le vas a decir a tu Julieta. Porque a la hora de hablar, las palabras se te van a consumir en los labios, no te van a salir más que muecas.

-Gracias por el consejo Seamus. Pero créeme que lo he intentado más de una vez.

         ¿Estaba realmente dispuesto a hacerlo? No sabía muy bien la respuesta, pero algo sí era seguro, iría a París a evitar esa boda. Por el bien de Lissie. Pero sobre todo, porque tenía un mal presentimiento de esa tal Mónica con Max.

-Bien Seamus, prepara tus maletas porque nos vamos ahora mismo a Paris.

*

-Mami, ¿Crees que mi papis vengan a verme? – Parecía muy triste.

-Claro que sí cariño, por ti hasta tumbarían el cielo. Ya verás que sí vienen.

-Mami... No me gusta aquí, ese señor no me deja hacer nada, ni jugar a las escondidillas con Wester.

-Es que Wester no debe jugar, él tiene trabajo que hacer.

-Quiero regresar, quiero mi choco hot.

-Escúchame Lissie, no vamos a volver. Si ellos no vienen no debes deprimirte, es su vida por lo que pueden tomar las decisiones que quieran, y si no quieren venir deben tener sus razones.

-Entonces no van a venir – A la niña se le salieron las lágrimas.

-No he dicho que... Mañana será otro día, sólo espera ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora ve a jugar con tu caballo cariño. Y dale gracias a Max por regalártelo.

-De acuerdo.

         Vio como su hija se alejaba dando pasos cortos. Aquella casa era tan grande... No le gustaba mucho, solía tener miedo estando en un lugar tan grande, y lo peor del caso es que su hija estaba muy incómoda. Después de su recuperación había vuelto a ser igual de lista que siempre, parecía saber hasta mejor como se sentía ella.

         Se quedó observando por la ventana. Soltó varios suspiros mientras escuchaba como la puerta se abría.

-Amor, ¿En qué piensas? Mañana es nuestro gran día. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien Max, gracias por tu preocupación. Lissie te da las gracias por el caballo que le diste. Siempre le han gustado (N/A: Una diferencia entre esa niña y yo XD)

-No hay de que. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en que sí podemos hacer nuestra luna de miel. Si dejamos a la niña en...

-Dios mío, son ellos, han llegado. Lo siento Max, pero no quiero dejar a Lissie sola aquí. En otro momento podemos viajar, pero, con ella por supuesto. Voy a bajar, Lissie se va a alegrar tanto.

         Su corazón latía con fuerza, su boca no podía ocultar la emoción de volver a verlos. Bajó rápido y se encontró con dos hombres llenos de polvo. Tosían y cargaban una maleta cada uno. Se les acercó para ayudarles, pero ellos se negaron, simplemente las soltaron y cada uno la abrazó.

-Te extrañé mucho estas tres semanas ¿Eh? – Hermione le sonrió a Seamus - ¿Dónde está la campeona?

-Jugando con su caballo.

-Ese hombre no sabrá cómo ganársela, pero que empiece a saber que no la va a poder comprar.

-Vaya saludo Harry – Lo abrazó – Y no está tratando de comprarla, simplemente intenta ser amable.

-Como digas. Entonces ¿Dónde está?

-Creo que ahí viene – Los dos observaron como la niña corría hacia ellos.

-¡Harry! ¡Seamus! – El chico de lentes la cargó.

-¿Cómo ha estado mi princesita?

-Triste por no verlos. Pero sí vinieron, entonces sí me quieren ¿Me extrañaste Harry?

-Más de lo que puedas imaginar mi princesita.

-¿Y tú Seamus? ¿Extrañaste que te robara tus revistas y se las pusiera a mi papi en su cama?

-¿Con que eras tú, eh? Ven acá campeona, dame un abrazo, o es que ya no me quieres – Enseguida la pequeña se lanzó en sus brazos.

-¿Y mi papi dónde está? – Hermione esperó la respuesta a la pregunta de su hija. Le parecía tan irresponsable de Ron no haber ido, siendo su propia hija la que lo quería ver.

-Se quedó trabajando, pero vendrá mañana en la tarde, seis horas antes de la boda – Harry cogió de nuevo sus maletas.

-Dentro de un rato tenemos que hablar, quiero que me expliquen la razón por la cual están aquí.

_Ha nacido un sol,_

_ a partir de hoy que ilumina mi alma_

_ eres tú mi tierno amor_

_ que abre la esperanza en mí_

_  siento en tu fragilidad, miamor, algo que no sé entender_

_ como enseñarte yo a cuidar tu corazón_

_ a buscar lo que es mejor_

_ miamor_

_ mi ángel de amor._

Notas de la autora.

¿Por qué será que hago los capis tan cortos? Bueno, espero pronto terminar el seis. Por favor dejen sus **Reviews** no les cuesta nadiña. Ya sé, un capi nada interesante .

Respondo reviews, ¿Ven? Si los dejan me animo. Je.je.

Saludos especiales a Fer^^

-Hermione de Potter: Bueno, Harry tenía que interrumpirla porque si no, no tendría gracias la cosa, entonces se acabaría el fic más rápido de lo planeado XD. Gracias por decir que cada día me supero más, porque eso es lo que quiero ^^ Ojalá que sigas siendo mi fan #1 jijijiji Te tengo muy mal????? (Herm: Noooooooo ¬¬) Buenas sospechas de Moniquita ¿eh? Te prometo que lo arreglaré, ya falta nada para que se acabe. Además que no quiero morir tan joven XDDDDD

-Jou: No, no he ido más a clases, y no se empiezan hasta nuevo aviso, pero me mandaron una gran cantidad de tarea. Ya sé que Harry es una cuchura jeje, no puedo creer que hayas llorado. No lloraste ¿Verdad? Bueno tal vez sí, pero no es triste vale... jeje

-Silux: Gaaaaachas por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado. Saludos^^

-Artemisa: A ver, necesito que en sus reviews de este me digan la verdad ¿Está así de triste el fic? Y yo pensando que no lo era. Bueno, tranquis que yo no dejo nada en suspenso por mucho tiempo, eso creo. Hay quienes dicen que escribo rápido y que un día me voy a fundir, y otros dicen que me tardo mucho, y me empiezan a recordar todo lo que me falta por continuar ¿Adivinan los personajes? Jeje, bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi, aunque no haya tenido nada interesante.

Odio a kiko: Oye ¿Cuál kiko? Jeje, gracias por tus reviews^^, bueno, la mayoría (si que exagero) em ha dicho que le da pena, bue... así será jeje. Si... yo también me regunto por qué no tendrán el valor... Pero que tonta que soy, si es mi propio fic ^^u, jeje, perdonen. Si que sí, son muy tercos estos muchachitos de hoy en día XD ¿Verdad? Saben lo que tienen que hacer... ush pero que tontolines vale... ¿Continué pronto verdad? Bueno, tranquis todos que pronto se acaba.

-Misao Kirimachi Surasai: Weeeeeenasssss, uy, por fin me he aprendido tu nick, me costó, porque yo con la memoria soy... Que bueno qe digas que escribo bien, uy ustedes sí me animan vale... snif snif (Lis caca un pañuelo) Gracias por tu review, y más aun si dices que casi no los dejas, que honor XD bien, ya me dejo de estas cosas. Siendo las cosas así, si sigo escribiendo.

-Fer: Feeeeeeeeer!!!!! Un gran saludo, me encantan tus mails. Que reconfortantes son los reviews!! Uy, me halaga tanto que todas te gusten. ^^ Espero que sigamos en contacto.

-Yverne: Ok, ya me di cuenta de que el fic es un poco triste y deprimente. Sí. Va a ser corta porque es en basea una película, pero lo de intensa, me gusta es comentario ^^ Pero si quieres leer alguna mia larguita, puedes leer Infidelidad o amor (Aviso: Quienes la leen les digo que el capi se hará esperar, a Lis se le acabaron las ideas y apenas tiene el principio del capi hecho) o el Sentimiento más fuerte, que se va a poner súper interesante porque Harry va preso, jejejejeje es un adelanto (Andre no me mates) Así que, quienes lean infidelidad tendrán que esperar a que termine este y El sentimiento más fuerte. Lo siento, muxos sorrys. U.U

Y por último, La chica Lavigne, No me dejaste review titi!!!!!! Se te olvido por completo!!!!!!

Y en anteriores capis, gracias por sus reviews a:

-Cristina.

-Padme.

-Lalwen de Black.

-Sue, jean y Blanca.

A todas las que coloqué son las lectoras de este fic, supongo que no hay más, pero con ustedes es más que suficiente ^^ Sigan dejando reviews!

~Próximamente capítulo 6.

Si les gustó dejen **reviews.**

Y si no... También déjenlos!    

Lis Jade Black (Más reducido)

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

** I**

**I**

** I**

**V**

Apriétenlo XD


	6. Fiammeta y las sospechas

Fiammeta y las sospechas.

         La chica de cabellos marrones parecía querer escuchar el por qué de su visita. Sabía que por más que quisieran a Lissie no irían porque luego les dolería regresar sin ella. Sabía a la perfección como pensaban los tres. Ninguno encontraba palabras para explicarle la razón. Harry sentía como su corazón latía velozmente, las palabras no se salían, quería decírselo, pero la cobardía se estaba apoderando muy rápidamente de él.

-Entonces... ¿No van a hablar?

-Hermione... No debes casarte con Max.

Las palabras de Harry la ilusionaron. Pero tenía que seguir firme, fingiendo que nada estaba pasando.

-¿Y... se puede saber por qué no? – Rogaba con su alma que lo que respondiera fueran esas palabras que tanto ansiaba.

Porque... – Seamus le dio un codazo – Porque... Yo... porque... porque... yo... yo... yo...  Porque es por el bien de Lissie. 

-Claro siempre es por el bien de Lissie, pues ¿sabes una cosa Harry? Me caso – Salió de la habitación muy triste. Sentía unas terribles ganas de echarse a llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte, si había logrado estar con Harry tantos años, por qué ese día iba a ser la excepción. Además, no era culpa de él que ella estuviera enamorada, bueno, en parte sí, por su bendita amabilidad, su tierna sonrisa, sus despampanantes ojos verdes, su... En fin... Todo él. 

         Buscó un lugar donde pudiese estar sola, aunque e esa casa era muy fácil, pues era tan grande... Fue a la sala de relajación. Todo al aire libre, era el único lugar de aquella mansión que en realidad le gustaba. No sabía por qué razón, pero en ese momento le parecía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era un gran error. Amaba a Harry, pero le debía la vida de su hija a Max. Tantos pensamientos habían pasado por su mente en esos últimos días. No sabía ya bien si de verdad quería casarse y mejor era esperar unos años más.

         Era tan difícil saber qué podía ser bueno para el futuro. Todos dicen, "_sigue a tu corazón_", pero a veces el corazón te hace hacer cosas que no deberías. El corazón más que todo es un mar de sentimientos, y si los sentimientos te guían vas a terminar por tener una vida "sentimental", ¿Entonces qué podía hacer? ¿Pensar con el corazón? Pero... Estaba tan confundida, se sentía tan sola en esos momentos, la única persona que la ayudaría, sería Harry, pero esta vez él no la estaba apoyando, le estaba denegando su decisión. ¿Cómo saber si lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal?

*

-Ay que ver lo tonto que te has puesto últimamente Harry, se lo hubieras dicho, mira, recuerda esta frase, querer es poder. Voy a ver a Lissie.

         Al momento en que salió de la habitación, entró Max con una sonrisita fingida del todo. Saludó a Harry "emotivamente" y lo invitó a conocer a los invitados.

-Hay alguien que quiero presentarte, es la directora del plantel de Magia y hechicería de aquí de París. Es muy bueno, y enseña idiomas.

         A Harry todo eso le sonaba muy sospechoso.

         Poco a poco. Max le fue presentando a todos los invitados. La mayoría tenía un acento distinto, a simple vista se podía notar que ese tal Max tenía muchos "contactos". Había una chica, precisamente la que el _novio_ le quería presentar a Harry. Tenía unos muy bien hechos rizos amarillos, ojos azul celeste (N/A: En la peli es totalmente diferente, ¿Saben la que actúa como Tía Petunia en Harry Potter?, bueno, esa misma es), flaca  y de la estatura de Harry. La chica se acercó a saludar hablando Francés, el chico que no entendía ni un pito de lo que le estaba hablando la chica solo sonrió.

-Habla inglés Fiammeta – La chica esbozó una sonrisa dulce.

-Oh, perdóneme caballero. ¿Le han dicho que tiene usted unos hermosos ojos? – Harry pronunció un "gracias" al tiempo que ella se tapaba la boca – Lo siento mucho, que maleducada soy. Mi nombre es Fiammeta, Fiammeta Belaqcua.

-Harry... Harry Potter, es un placer conocerla.

-Bueno, creo que los dejaré solos para que charlen un poco – Harry conocía las intenciones de Max.

-Hermione me ha hablado de ti, dice que eres un hombre maravilloso, decía cosas muy buenas de ti, pensé que exageraba, pero no es así, es del todo cierto. ¿Gustas una copa?

-Sí – La chica le pasó una enseguida – Gracias... Max me dijo que eres directora de un plantel, cómo es posible siendo tan joven.

-Bueno. Lo que pasa es que lo han dirigido las Belaqcua por generaciones, hasta ahora yo soy la última, no hay más de mi familia, así que tengo el deber de seguir con los herederos, pero no me preocupo de eso ahora, al menos de que me enterara de que voy a morir mañana – Harry acompañó la sonrisa de la chica con una risa corta.

-Ya veo. Bueno, es cierto, no debes preocuparte por eso aún, te queda mucho por vivir ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Veintitrés. A ver... déjame adivinar... Eres leo ¿No es cierto?

-Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Es una táctica secreta que nunca hemos revelado por generaciones mi familia. Y tú, cuéntame, estás casado, comprometido, tienes novia o tal vez una aventurita o amante.

-No. Me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy enamorado pero esa persona...

-Déjame adivinar, de seguro está comprometida.

-Exactamente.

-¿Pero aún estás a tiempo? Digo, ¿Aún tienes tiempo de quedarte con la chica? Yo creo que sí.

-Me quedan aproximadamente... – Miró su reloj -  veinticuatro horas.

-¿Y qué esperas? Mentira, ven, vamos afuera y platicamos un poco más sin tanto ruido.

         Max parecía observarlos desde lejos, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, y lo mejor era que ni siquiera había tenido que decirle a nadie que lo ayudara. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar al día siguiente para casarse con Hermione. Por fin. Después de ocho años trabajando con ella, se cumpliría su deseo. Solo le faltaba... (N/A: Jeje, no puedo decir que es)

         Hasta ahora Fiammeta había sido una chica muy agradable, por lo menos hasta los momentos. Se sentaron afuera en uno de los bancos. Se quedaron viendo el cielo por unos segundos y luego retomaron su conversación. La chica parecía estar cayendo en cuenta de que ese chico era diferente a muchos otros.

-... Así he pasado los últimos días, pensando en mi maldita cobardía...

         Lo observaba cuidadosamente. Se notaba que estaba desesperado, algo de él le hacía recordar a su antiguo novio. En parte le dolía. Su muerte le había afectado mucho, además, sólo tenía diecinueve años en ese entonces. Quería ayudar a aquel chico, pero no sabía como. Si tan solo supiera más de esa chica, si la conociera. Echó varios suspiros y trató de consolar al joven.

-Pero si aún estás a tiempo... Por qué no lo haces. No pierdas la oportunidad Harry. ¿En dónde vive?

-Hermione.

-¿Qué pasó con Hermione?

-Es Hermione. La mujer que amo es Hermione.

         La chica se quedó impactada. No sabía qué decirle. Si esa mujer era Hermione, y ella se iba a casar con Max, prácticamente estaba perdido. Max nunca permitiría que lo avergonzaran de esa manera nunca en su vida. Con lo pretencioso que era, a decir verdad, no se merecía una mujer como Hermione, así que... por qué no tratar de ayudarlo... Perder la amistad de un hombre como aquel no era un gran sacrificio.

-Te ayudaré Harry. Venga, vamos a la escuela que quiero mostrarte algo importante.

-¿A qué escuela? – Enseguida captó que se refería a su escuela. La persiguió hasta la salida sin decirle nada a nadie. La muchacha parecía apresurada, así que tomaron un poco de polvos flú y se fueron directo a aquel lugar desconocido.

*

-¿Cómo te ha tratado Max, campeona? ¿Es dulce o un ogro personificado? – La mirada de Lissie se tornó un poco triste. Miró hacia el suelo y dejó que cayeran unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Ay Seam... yo no quiero que mi mami arruine su vida casándose con él... Hubiese preferido morir para que ella no tuviera que sentir que le debe mi vida a ese señor.

-Escúchame nena, jamás en tu vida digas eso, ni en broma. No es tu culpa, es sólo que está confundida, pero si el destino lo permite alguien la va a sacar de esta... No llores...

-Tal vez es que yo fui la que arruiné la vida de mi mami... Si no hubiese nacido nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-No vuelvas a decir algo como eso Lissie, nunca en tu vida. Tú eres lo mejor que Hermione haya podido tener, quien sabe si sin ti su vid hubiese sido peor. Escucha, no te culpes por nada, tu mamá y tu papá se amaban mucho, por eso te tuvieron a ti. Pero a veces e amor no es totalmente duradero como en los cuentos de hadas, siempre se van a querer, eso tenlo en cuenta, pero no como antes.

-Pero ellos se terminaron por separar por mi culpa...

-Ya te dije que no quiero volver a escuchar eso de nuevo. Ven, vamos a comer algo rico. Sécate esas lagrimitas, ya verás que todo va a salir bien, tengo un buen presentimiento, y sino... tengo un plan.

         El hombre cargó a la niña y la colocó sobre su espalda. La pequeña se secó las lágrimas y esbozó una sonrisa dulce al tiempo que se reía.

-¿Extrañaste que interrumpiera tus citas en la casa?

-Conque eran interrupciones ¿Eh? Sabía yo que era intencionalmente.

-Es que no me agradaban, he estado tratando de encontrarte una novia aquí, pero todas son muy malas e interesadas, la única bonita y dulce es Fiammeta, debes conocerla, te encantará.

-¿Es...?

-Francesa, aunque también un poco italiana. Me está enseñando Francés, que divertido. Ya verás como babearás por ella.

-Yo no babeo por mujeres ¿O sí?

-Sí que sí, un día entré a tu cuarto cuando estabas dormido, murmurabas a cada rato "Sami, Sami" mientras la baba caía por tu boca, je, je.

-¿Y se pude saber qué hacía usted señorita en mi habitación por la noche?

-Buscar una revista para ponerla en el cuarto de mi papi, y así tu buscarías desesperado y cuando la encontrases en el cuarto de mi papi se empezarían a reclamar y terminarían cualquiera de los dos diciendo que me llevarían al parque.

-Yo nunca hice eso... ¿O sí? – La niña asintió.

****Flash back****

-¡Por qué siempre me quitas todo Ron! ¡Si quieres revistas pues cómpratelas!

-¡Cuántas malditas veces tengo que repetirte que yo no te quité nada!

-¿A noooo? Y cómo es que apareció en tu cuarto, y el cuentito de la magia no te sirve porque somos magos no muggles.

-Qué voy a saber yo, es capaz que tú mismo la pusiste aquí y me reclamas.

-¿Y por qué, si se puede saber, haría yo una cosa así?

-¡No lo sé!, Esas son cosas tuyas. Toma tu revista y deja de reclamar como un tonto.

-Esta bien, me voy, voy a llevar a Lissie al parque.

-Vaya manera de evadirme...

****Fin del Flash back****

-Ahhh, ya recuerdo... Estás pendiente de todo, Dios mío, una mini Hermione pero más inteligente, yo creo que apenas entres a Hogwarts te van a ascender enseguida.

-¿Y si no voy a Hogwarts?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso linda?

-Es que...

*

-¿Qué te pasa Herm? Te veo muy deprimida, ¿acaso no te alegra que nos casemos?

-... Claro que me alegra... es sólo que... que... que no me siento bien. Me duele un poco la cabeza y... tengo bajos los ánimos. Eso es todo... Mañana se me quitará.

-Para mí que estás pensando en algo... – La miró malignamente -... O en alguien ¿Me equivoco?

-De qué ridiculeces hablas Max. No estoy pensando en nadie. Entiéndelo... es mas... me gustaría estar sola si no te molesta.

-Hermi, ten en cuenta que nos vamos a casar, no es bueno que desde el principio me guardes secretos.

-No te estoy guardando ningún maldito secreto, sólo quiero estar sola ¿Qué, es mucho pedir? Mañana voy a casarme «Con un hombre que no amo», solo quiero tratar de pensar... ¿Entiendes?

-Supongo... Te dejaré sola entonces, para que pienses... – Max se acercó a la puerta – En él.

         Cerró la puerta lentamente, Hermione se quedó pensando esas dos últimas palabras.

-No es posible... él lo sabe... y aún así quiere casarse conmigo...

*

-¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí?, si se puede saber, claro... Es un lugar muy bonito.

-Quiero mostrarte algo que tal vez te ayude... mucho.

         ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Qué podría ayudarle a él en esos momentos? Una dosis de valor no estaría nada mal. Fiammeta lo guió por los pasillos del colegio. Era un lugar amplio, no tanto como Hogwarts pero sí bastante grande. Las paredes eran de piedra y llevaban bonitos cuadros, que también se movían. Después de varios minutos llegaron a una habitación, bueno, un despacho. Todo parecía indicar que era el de ella. Y así era. 

         Rápidamente comenzó a ojear unos papeles, parecía un poco apresurada, pero más grande era la curiosidad de Harry.

         El desorden que estaba armando en aquel lugar no parecía importarle, lo que creo más intriga en él, tenía que ser algo muy importante, tal vez era una revelación... Algo realmente revelador.

-¡Aja! ¡Lo tengo! – Se acercó al hombre y le mostró un papel – Lee esto Harry..., Estoy segura de que te va a ayudar en mucho...

Notillas de esta autorilla:

Etapa culminante XDDDDDDDDD

Ohhhhhhhhh, ¿qué pasará? Dos capis y terminado chicas, el de la boda las va a desesperar, yo que se los digo, es decir, el próximo, he estado pensando que el próximo vendría a ser el último, pero para alegrarlas un pokiño les pongo otro regaladito. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No sé con quien dejar a Fiammetiña (Calma Andre, juro que no con Harry) Gracias por sus reviews, con suerte llego a lo 40 con este^^

-Hermione de Potter: Mil gracias por siempre dejarme reviews^^ Que bueno que te haya gustado, ya sabía yo que no terminarías por matarme. Jejejejeje.

-Lalwen de Black: Creo que a absolutamente nadie le gusta Max XDDD echito marre, él no tiene la culpa (Todas la H/hr le caen encima) Pero les doy permiso de matarlos. Sí... tienen muchos rollos mentales, pero eso es muy normal je, je, je, je, que bueno que te guste.

-Padme: Jejejeje, te prometo que le haré algo malo, algo que no le gusta, que lo humillen. Creo que el próximo capi puede ser más largo... creo... Porque estos han estado demasiado cortos.

-Vane C: ¿Crees que son mejores cortos? Pero es que a mí me parece que también son aburridos . Bueno, de todas formas gracias por tu review Vane, ya que dices que no los dejas. ¿Cómo que mucha tarea? Más tarea me queda a mí XD Tu vas mucho más adelantada que yo.

-Odio a kiko: Gracias por seguir dejándome reviews! Me encantan! Si, Harry ha decidido a dar ese paso, pero se acobarda de nuevo, ush pero es que estos hombres están... A nadie le gusta el novio vale... jejeje ¿Por qué será? ^^u No me tarde ¿O sí? Jejejejeje.

-.:Titina:.: ¿Y tu chica Lavigne dónde quedó? XDDDD Te voy a responder: QUE WENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI!!!!!!! YA SÉ QUE TE ENCANTA COMO ESCRIBO!!!!!!!! ME SUPONÍA QUE NO ERAS LA EXCEPCIÓN, TAMPOCO TE GUSTA MAX!!!!! QUE WENO QUE TE GUSTEN MIS FICS!!!!!! ESCRIBO EN GRAN PARTE, GRACIAS A TI! Uy, siempre quise hacer eso. Jejeje.

-Natty: Gracias! Weno, aquí ta el otro capi, rapidito como les gusta, jejejeje que bueno que te gusta!

-Jou Chan: (Lis se sonroja) No escribo tan bien... Sí, Harryto es una dulzura expresándose. SIPI, poco a poco va adquiriendo más valor. Su felicidad no se puede escapar, porque él se la merece. Gracias por tu review.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Reviews!!!!!!!**

**Dejen sus lindos, hermosos y dulces reviews.**

**Lissy los espera. XDDDDDDDD.**

**Lis Jade Black.**


	7. La boda

"La boda"

-Dime que eso no es cierto Lissie... Ese bastardo hijo de perra...

*

-Cómo puede ser capaz de querer casarse conmigo... Si sabe que amo a otro hombre...

*

-Todo ha salido a la perfección... Hermione será mía en cuestión de horas. Sólo tengo que salirme de esa... esa mocosa.

*

         Era una lista de nombres. Fue leyendo uno por uno sin entender exactamente el motivo, cuando llegó a cierta parte del papel se detuvo.

-Alumnas menores de los diez años... – Leyó – Flush Susan, Weasley Lissie... – Se quedó pasmado. Si el nombre de Lissie estaba en esa lista significaba que... – Dios mío tengo que ver a Hermione.

-Lo siento Harry pero... No creo que puedas... Ha comenzado una tormenta peligrosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo diablos...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué ahora? No puedo permitir que ese sucio, hijo de perra meta en un internado a Lissie, no quiero ofender tu trabajo pero...

-Te entiendo Harry, me parece también una injusticia que envíen niñas tan pequeñas a un internado, pero como ya era costumbre del colegio no lo puedo cambiar.

-Tenemos que hacer algo... Nunca me perdonaría que metieran a Lissie en un internado desde los seis años. Tengo que salir de aquí.

-Espera a mañana... Te aseguro que la tormenta acabará... es muy peligroso que salgas ahora Harry, ni con los polvos flú podemos... se han acabado... Lo siento... pero tendrás que esperar.

*

_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con tu vida Hermione? Así no eres tú...  ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Qué me pasa? Yo amo es a Harry... Si tan solo él me amara... No quiero luchar por él, no quiero romper nuestra amistad... No quiero hacer que lo que hemos sembrado por tantos años se destruya... No como con Ron... No así... Ninguna de las dos cosas está bien... _

_Trato... estoy tratando... Pero no puedo... No puedo saber qué es lo que está bien, ¿Por qué siempre nos preocupamos por lo que está bien y lo que está mal? Que no podemos simplemente actuar sin importarnos las circunstancias, que acaso es tan difícil tomar una buena decisión._

_Si el amor no fuera tan complicado... Tal vez si no existiera... Si no existiera no tendría tantos problemas. La felicidad sería más fácil de alcanzar... pero ¿Qué pasaría a ser la felicidad? ¿Una simple palabra sin significado?_

_Amo a Harry, tal vez siempre lo he amado, con todo y sus errores lo amo... ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_

*

-No vayas... Mi mami no lo sabe... La harás sentir peor de lo que se siente... No por favor, más nunca te contaré nada. Max es un hombre malo, es capaz de cualquier cosa...

-Pero... Bueno, está bien... Esperaremos a Harry. Pero esto no se puede quedar así, yo no voy a permitir que ese... ese señor te meta en un internado tan pequeña. Es un maldito psicópata, no sé que tendrá en su cabeza, pero estoy más que seguro que no se merece a Hermione.

-El único que se merece a mi mami es Harry... Yo quiero que mi mami se quede con mi papi Harry. Yo sé que él la ama, y ella también. Pero son muy tercos, no lo quieren decir. Si se lo hubiesen dicho no estaríamos ahorita aquí, sino celebrando su boda...

-Bueno... Pero así no es campeona... La realidad es otra... 

*

-¿Cómo está saliéndote todo Maxi? – Mónica echó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Muy bien, muy, muy bien. Es más, nunca creí que me iría tan bien. La tormenta lo arregló todo.

-Esta tormenta es intencional ¿No es cierto? Eres un chico malo Maxi.

-¿Tú que crees? Después de ocho años, por fin Hermione será mía – Max tomó a Mónica por la cintura, la miró fríamente y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Enseguida que sus labios tuvieron el primer contacto, la chica se separó limpiándose los labios.

-Eres un maldito perro. ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de ser plato de segunda mesa, ojalá que tu bodita se arruine completamente – Sentía ganas de llorar. Ella lo amaba.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, sabes que he esperado mucho por esto. Ahora es cuando más necesito tu apoyo. No me defraudes.

-¡Maldita sea! Nunca me has tomado en cuenta ¿Dónde quedan mis sentimientos? Te has vuelto un loco psicópata. Eres un imbécil, ya veo que el amor que te di nunca te valió... ¡Te odio! No sé cómo llegué a amarte alguna vez.

-Yo te amo Moni, pero sabes que siempre he amado a Hermione.

-Lo tuyo por esa mujer no es amor, es obsesión. Te has vuelto un maniático obsesivo – Rompió en lágrimas. Su corazón se había destrozado completamente. Había soportado muchos años, pero ya no lo aguantaba más, estaba cansada de ser siempre segunda opción, por más que lo amase no podía seguir apoyándolo.

         La mujer le dio una gran bofetada que le dejó marcada la mejilla. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego corrió hacia la salida. Lloraba... Lloraba por amor.

         Sabía que sus lágrimas no valían la pena, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Era su único consuelo. Por culpa de ese hombre había perdido hasta a sus amigos. Por un estúpido capricho, por creer que él la llegaría a amar, por ser tan ciega... Por ser tan imbécil. Todos los hombres que había conocido se habían aprovechado de ella, pero justamente él, a él le había dedicado siete años de su vida. Se maldecía a sí misma... Cómo pudo llegar a creer que ese hombre la amaría.

*

-Ven Harry, te llevaré a dónde vas a dormir. Trata de tranquilizarte, verás que mañana llegarás a tiempo.

-No puedo creer los juegos que me aplica el destino, en este momento estaría diciéndole a Hermione la verdad. Que no puede casarse con ese desgraciado – Harry se recostó sobre el mueble pensativo.

         La chica lo observó con tristeza, se sentía un poco culpable al respecto. Decidió traerle un té, no mejoraría la situación, pero sin duda alguna le tranquilizaría un poco. Dejó a Harry solo en la habitación con sus pensamientos. Se sentía muy deprimido. Miraba a los lados sin razón alguna, en su mirada se podía sentir un gran vacío. Aquella situación lo tenía acorralado sin poder hacer nada.

         Al menos la habitación era confortable, se podía sentir como el aire puro entraba al ambiente haciéndote sentir como en un bosque, lo único malo era el frío infernal que se sentía gracias a la tormenta. No sabía por qué razón aquella tormenta no se le hacía del todo común. Con lo poco que conocía a Max, juraría que él la había invocado, para un hechicero del Ministerios de Magia, una tormenta era pan comido.

-Ten Harry, esto te aliviará un poco – La mujer le dejó una taza de té hirviendo sobre la mesita que estaba al lado – Sólo espera a que se enfría n poco, no vaya a ser que te la quemes y luego no puedes decirle a Hermione que la amas, eso sí sería el colmo.

-Je,je – Esbozó una sonrisa – Sí, eso sí sería el colmo. Por cierto, está muy lindo el lugar, no habría sido malo que Lissie estudiara aquí, pero no a los seis años. Además, sé que Hermione quiere que Lissie vaya a Hogwarts, y a decir verdad, yo también.

         Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Fiammeta, los hombres paternales eran tan tiernos. Harry la observó atentamente, era una mujer muy dulce y hermosa, sin duda alguna, una perfecta para Seamus, si todo salía bien tendría que presentarlos, al lo mejor y funcionaba.

*

-Bien campeona, es hora de dormir. Que sueñes con los angelitos ¿Eh? – El chico le besó la frente.

-Gracias, pero creo que hoy voy a soñar que mi mami no se casa, sería un buen sueños ¿Sabes? Creo que soñaré que Harry llega y rescata a mi mami de sus confusiones, las bota todas por una cañería y luego viven felices para siempre. Como en los cuentos de hadas.

-¿Tienes uno? Para leértelo, así es más probable que lo sueñes.

-No... Ese señor dijo que eran puras porquerías daña cerebros y los mandó a botar... Ni siquiera he podido leer. Me estoy volviendo tonta, si no leo algo pronto seré una niña tonta.

-Claro que no, eres demasiado inteligente para tu edad preciosa, eres la niña más especial que conozco.

-Debe ser porque soy la única que conoces Seam, je,je.

-Está bien. Me descubriste como siempre... ¿Ves? Eres muy inteligente. Ahora duerme, mañana será un gran día, además que creo que tengo una gran idea...

         En ese instante alguien entró en la habitación. Traía unas cuentas maletas y parecía cansado. Enseguida que la niña lo vio saltó de su cama y corrió a sus brazos. Los dos se correspondieron en un abrazo. La pequeña sonreía de felicidad.

-¡Papi! Te extrañé mucho...

-Yo también pequeña, papi ya no puede vivir sin ti. Te quiere en casa de nuevo.

-Y la pequeña ya no quiere estar más aquí sino con sus tres papis. Quiero volver a casa, llévame papi, yo no quiero estar aquí e ir a ese internado... No dejes que él me lleve...

-¿Qué internado? – Seamus se dispuso a responder, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.

-Ron... Ese tal Max va a enviar a Lissie a un internado desde los seis. Estamos hablando que apenas la boda se acabe ella será enviada para un colegio...

-Cómo se atreve el muy hijo de perra... y ¿Hermione lo sabe? Cómo se atrevió a ceder...

-No, ella no lo sabe Ron... Pero Lissie tiene razón, ella está muy cargada de preocupaciones, si se lo decimos capaz y sufre un ataque cardíaco, lo que tenemos que hacer es idear un plan.

         Ron no parecía tener ningún plan en mente. Así que le preguntó a Seamus cuál podía ser... Éste parecía haber estado esperando por esa pregunta. La respuesta no era más sencilla que el armario de ingredientes. Sonrió a la vez que lo decía. Tenía que funcionar.

-Escucha Ron, este es el plan... tú – Seamus tenci hablando captando toda la tención del otro hombre – Y tú Lissie... Vas a...

*

**Día de la boda.**

-Luces preciosa Hermione, vamos a apretarte un poco más el vestido para que te veas mucho mejor ¿Lista? – La chica asintió, al instante dos mujeres halaron de las cuerdas y Hermione echó un grito. La habían dejado sin aire.

-Un vaso de agua... por favor... – Una de ellas le acercó uno. Luego procedieron con su cabello.

-Y esta tormenta que no se acaba... Supongo que tendrás una boda lluviosa... Es una lástima, pero menos mal que el señor propuso hacer la boda en un lugar techado, que gran casualidad.

-¿Estás Lista Hermione? Tu hija ha quedado preciosa, ya deben irse.

-Ya voy... ¿Está todo listo? ¿Hace falta algo?

-No Hermione... Está todo listo, dentro de aproximadamente una hora serás la esposa del señor Max... ¿Tú estás lista?

-Sí... creo que sí...

-¡Mami! Te ves preciosa.

-Gracias princesita, tú también te ves hermosa, ahora pareces una reina ¿Traes los anillos? – La niña asintió – Bien, entonces, vámonos.

*

-¿estás listo Ron? – El hombre asintió – Te ves perfecto, esto va a funcionar, al menos hasta que llegue Harry...

-Eso espero, porque es un fastidio estar así... Me recuerda a...

-No es tiempo de recordar, se supone que tenemos que ir a la iglesia. Apresúrate Ron.

-Ya pues, ya voy... no te desesperes.

*

-La tormenta no quiere calmar... Harry, tenemos que llegar de alguna manera.

-Tendrá que ser de forma muggle. Aunque sea riesgoso... Pero si vamos así, es ya. Abrígate más Fiammeta, porque hace un frío endemoniado – La chica lo obedeció.

-Bien Harry, te voy avisando que ese auto muggle que tengo no está... del todo bien... Digo... Está un poco viejito y... Bueno, ruega porque ruede.

-Bien, ya estoy haciendo las súplicas, ahora vámonos.

*

-Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, soy el padre Robbie, me alegra tenerlos esta noche o tarde, lo que sea, aquí presentes. En el matrimonio de una linda pareja – Los presentes miraban al padre extrañados. Max se estaba desesperando.

-Padre, por favor, prosiga con la boda.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! La boda. Ejem – Tosió – Bueno, hemos venido para presenciar a esta hermosa novia con este hermoso vestido blanco, lindo peinado por cierto...

-Padre por favor.

-Pero si no hay prisa hombre, en vez de estar disfrutando estos últimos minutos de soltería, bah, estos hombres se entienden solos. Antes de casarse están apresurados, y luego, lo que quieren es que la mujer se les vaya para el cielo. Pero bueno, prosigamos ¿Dónde me había quedado? Ah sí, bueno...

-Puede saltar eso e ir a la parte del "acepto"  - Max terminó por desesperarse.

-De acuerdo, pero primero viene la parte en que una persona se opone. ¿Alguien se opone a que esta linda pareja no se case? Alguien ama a este hombre o a esta mujer y no quiere que se casen... Por favor dígalo ahora o calle para siempre... ¿Nadie? Creo que aquella señora del sombrero púrpura quiere decir algo... Ah no, me confundí, pensé que el sombrero era una mano levantada ¿Nadie? ¿Seguros? – Los presentes se voltearon a ver si alguien decía algo, pero no fue así.

*

-Creo que tendrás que acelerar Harry, no importa que esté lloviendo... Según mi hora, ya deben estar casados, sólo podemos esperar un milagro.

         Harry no sabía si creer en milagros, en esos momentos sólo podía confiar en Seamus. Sabía que él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, de seguro se las había ingeniado. Eso esperaba... Porque ahora los motivos eran más fuertes. Ahora era más importante que él evitara esa boda...

         Llegarían dentro de quince minutos aproximadamente ¿Estarían ya casados? Su corazón latía aceleradamente, los nervios se le desbordaban formando una extraña expresión en su rostro. 

         Trató de acelerar el auto más de lo que estaba su corazón, pero con aquel clima era muy difícil visualizar las calles. Fiammeta lucía un poco asustada, nunca le había gustado la velocidad de un auto, por eso casi nunca lo utilizaba y por eso es que no estaba en tan buenas condiciones. Sólo les quedaba esperar un milagro.

*

-Entonces – Tosió – Prosigo... emmm... ¿Tú nombre...?

-Hermione – Respondió la mujer.

-Ah, sí, Herminione, no, Hermone, no, Herniome, no...

-Hermione – Repitió corrigiéndole al padre.

-Hermione ¿Correcto? – Ella asintió con una sonrisa – Oh vaya, pero que sonrisa tan bonita tienes Hermione ¿Estás segura que quieres casarte con él? Porque sino estoy a la disposición, je, je, lo decía en broma señores, pero... ¿Estás segura que quieres casarte? – Max le echó una mirada amenazadora – Por algo dicen que las miradas matan ¿No es cierto eso? Je, je, bien. Íbamos con Hermione, aceptas casarte con...

-Max.

-Aja, con Max, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y enfermedad ¿Cómo es que era? Se me olvidó, hace tiempo que no caso a nadie – Las personas ya se estaban cansando, algunas echaron unos cuantos suspiros, entonces prosiguió – Bueno... eso... Hasta que la muerte los separe?

         Todos esperaban la respuesta de Hermione, se estaban hartando de aquella situación, sobre todo el novio, quien ya quería lanzar al padre por la ventana y que agarrara una neumonía con el frío.

-Acepto.

-Y tú... ¿Cómo es que te llamabas? – Max repitió su nombre – Ah sí, Maximiliano – Max le corrigió de nuevo – Bueno, Max... Aja, ¿Aceptas casarte con Hermione, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

-¿Y los anillos? ¿Qué no compraste anillos Maximiliano? Qué irresponsable... – Max evitó aquel comentario y le echó una mirada a Lissie.

-Ay mami, no sé dónde están los anillos. Juro que los traía... 

Se escucharon otros suspiros.

-¿Alguien tiene dos anillos? – La madre de Max se acercó y le dio dos anillos. Él tomó con cuidado la muñeca de Hermione y colocó en uno de sus dedos el anillo que le había entregado. Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada pero dulce. Lo mismo hizo posteriormente.

*

-¡Allí es!, recuerdo que Max me lo mostró. Vamos Harry, bajémonos – El hombre se deslizó hasta la salida del auto y salió apresuradamente.

-Creo que ya no tenemos oportunidad... Bueno, que ya no tengo oportunidad...

-Vamos Harry, ten fé. Ya verás que sucederá un milagro, puedo presentirlo, y créeme, cuando presiento algo bueno, es que algo bueno ocurrirá.

-Ojalá y así a sea.

*

-Ahora puede besar a la novia – Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de un golpe. Todos los espectadores voltearon enseguida y dieron con el rostro de un hombre, al parecer agotado, y a una chica que se veía igual de cansada.

-¡Hermione! – Las palabras no le salían del cansancio – No... – La chica observó a Harry atentamente – No... No puedes casarte con Max – Todos se quedaron perplejos. Max estuvo apunto de echar un comentario sarcástico, pero Hermione se lo evitó encaminándose hasta Harry.

-Y se puede saber... ¿Por qué no? – Parecía esperar una buna respuesta, porque interrumpir "el mejor día de su vida"de aquella manera debía tener una razón muy fuerte.

-Es por... por el bien de Lissie.

A Hermione se le aguaron los ojos. Como un acto desprevenido le plasmó en la mejilla izquierda una gran bofetada. Harry supuso que se la merecía.

-Claro, ya decía yo... por el bien de Lissie tenía que ser... Lo siento mucho Harry, pero te agradecería muchísimo que te salieras de la Iglesia, por el bien de Lissie... y mío si te importa.

-Escucha Herm, no es sólo por el bien de Lissie...

-No, no es sólo por eso, es porque eres un egoísta que no quiere que nadie sea feliz, eres un maldito egoísta... Las vueltas que da la vida ¿No Harry? Pensé que eras otro, pero resulta que me equivoqué. Lástima que con tanto años no haya llegado a conocer una cuarta parte de lo que en realidad eres.

-Por favor, escucha... No es solo por el bien de Lissie... Es porque... porque – los dos tenían la atención de todos los presentes – Porque yo te amo, porque amo la forma en que sonríes, la manera como muerdes tu labio inferior cuando estás nerviosa, porque amo tu mirada, y cada una de tus palabras, porque eres la única mujer que en realidad amo.

-Harry... – Las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos. No podía evitar sentir una inmensa felicidad. Se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, quien enseguida le correspondió al abrazo. Los dos irradiaban felicidad (N/A: Aquí tienes tu pañuelo Andre, snif, snif) Todos los miraban encantados, a excepción por supuesto, de Max.

-Vaya, vaya, que tierno – Lo sarcástico estaba de más – Pero... creo que olvidas algo Hermione, o acaso no recuerdas que hace aproximadamente siete minutos dijiste _acepto._ Actualmente eres mi esposa, y te aseguro, que se te hará muy difícil obtener el divorcio.

-Maldito perro, ¿cómo te atreviste a inscribir a Lissie en un internado, qué acaso no te enteras que sólo tiene seis años? 

-¿Un internado? – S le paralizó el corazón – ¿Inscribiste a Lissie en un internado y ni siquiera me dijiste? Eres un desgraciado – Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo para caerle a golpes, pero Harry la detuvo – No sé cómo pude casarme contigo.

-Yo no lo creería así Herms – Ron apareció al lado de Max, de la... ¿Nada?

-¿Ron? – Harry parecía impresionado - ¿De dónde saliste?

-Es increíble lo que puede hacer una poción multijugos ¿eh? A que se creyeron que era un padre – Soltó una carcajada – Siento mucho anunciarte Maxi que no estás legalmente casado con Hermione, porque yo no soy ningún cura. De veras lo siento...

-Ustedes... ustedes tres, son una ruina para Hermione, han destruido su vida, sobre todo tú Weasley, sobre todo tú que la dejaste preñada.

-Sucio.

-Eso no es cierto – Hermione se arrancó el anillo del dedo – Ellos no han destruido mi vida y mucho menos Lissie. Lo que pasa es que la envidia de corre por las venas Max. Nunca has sabido ser feliz con lo que tienes, porque siempre quieres más, nunca te conformas... Estos tres hombres y mi hija han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, y por poco lo arruino, pero ¿Cómo la ves? Resulta que ellos, mi supuesta "ruina" según tú me han salvado del peor error que pude haber cometido. Supongo que debo darte las gracias por salvar la vida de mi hija, pero ya veo que ella nunca te ha preocupado, y si no te preocupa ella, tampoco yo. Adiós  - Le entregó el anillo en sus manos y se fue dirigiendo a la salida.

-¿Estás bien? – Harry la tomó de la mano.

-Nunca mejor – Los dos se sonrieron como típicos enamorados.

-Siento tanto no habértelo podido decir antes, pero es que siempre me acobardaba. Pero ahora que te lo dije, lo puedo repetir mil veces. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

**F      I      N.**

**Notas de la autora:**

XDDDDDDD, a ver, a ver, me imagino tu cara Andre. Jeje, era sólo una broma, le queda un capítulo más. Pero es solo para poner las bobadas que dicen y hacen Harry y Hermione. Jeje, a mi parecer lo de la poción multijugos encajó perfecto porque en la peli era un disfraz. Jijiji. Again como siempre, sorry por lo cortito U.Uu

(Lis da saltos de alegría)

Me siento tan feliz, jeje, me encantan sus comentarios, especialmente dos que me dijeron hoy, Gachitas Carol, y a un señor, jeje.

Respondo reviews!

-Hermione de Potter: Lokis!!! A ver... ¿Cómo le hago? No sé, es que me la paso inspirada casi todo el tiempo. Bueno Lokis, creo que te voy a poder complacer en lo de Fiammeta, a mí en particular me encanta ese personaje. ¿Viste que Moni no era del todo mala? Jeje, sólo estaba enamorada... Bue... tú sabes cómo son los hombres, intendibles. Creo que este fic no lo lee ningún hombre ¿O sí?

-Padme: ¿Crees que era más largo? No sé, todos son igual de cortos XDDDDD Bueno, creo que fue suficiente humillación para Maxi ¿No? Jejejeje. Gracias por tus reviews!

-Fer: Feeeeeer!!!!!!!1, no te preocupes por lo del review, jeje, de igual forma gracias. Por supuesto que seguiremos manteniéndonos en contacto, me encanta que te encanten mis fics^^

-Odio a kiko: Gracias, gracias, gracias, por tus reviews! Jeje, es que yo publico rápido, porque fíjate, los que lo hacen lento a veces aburren a los lectores por la espera, entonces luego se olvidan de lo que leyeron y tienen que retomar la lectura, y eso sí que es un verdadero fastidio. Bueno, ya Harry dio el otro paso, ahora vivirá como en los cuentos de hadas XD, sipis, pobre Lissie que creía que era su culpa, bue,  tú sabes como son los niños^^  En realidad este capi debería publicarlo ahorita, a las 10: 46 de la noche del siguiente día, pero ya ves, decidí esperar... jeje, un capi más y se libran de mí.

-Yverne: Muuuuuuuuuchas gracias pro el review, con respecto al anterios, don't worry, be happy. Te dejé un poco en suspenso? Jijijijijijijiji, bueno, me parece muy bien (Yverne a menaza a Lis con un cuchillo) ^^u No lo decía de mala manera, (Risita nerviosa) jejejeje. Gracias por seguir con la lectura. Y ¿Cuáles otras dos historias? Jeje, como son varias... Como siempre me dice Carol, jejeje ¿Cuál página? ¿Cuál fic? XD

-Karoloka: jejejeje, que raro que no hayas soportado al curiosidad. Buno, yo creo que todos se han enamorado de Lissie, jeje, es que es de lo máis tierna esa niña. Jeje, eso del choco hot me lo inventé, porque en la peli no salía nada por el estilo. Creo que a nadie le dio buena espina Max XD, jajajaja, Lissie hija de Draco, créeme que lo pensé y estuve apunto de escribirlo, pero preferí al pobre de Ronniquiú. 

Segundo review: jejeje XDDD, bueno, Lissie tiene sus intenciones XD, jeje, es un coco.  Bue, a Seamus como que siempre lo pintan morboso ¿No? Jejeje. Tu sabes, esos momentos de la vida que uno se pregunta si lo que está haciendo está bien y eso, bue, Herm creyó que necesitaba un cambio, pero no. Jijijijiji De veras gracias a mí le has tomado un poco de cariño a Ronniquiú? Me alegro muxo, uy qu bien me siento.

Tercer review: A mí también ese ha sido el que más me ha gustado. Jeje, el rollo de la S me lo he inventado yo, tenía que hacer algo interesante y gracioso. Jaja, lo de Lissie anotando en el cuaderno también lo he inventado, jeje, muchas cosas que te gustan las he inventado, por eso me siento bien XDDDD.  La parte de los recuerdos tmb me encantó, otra cosa que inventé, jiji, me vino a la mente de la nada. El beso, me supuse que eso sería una buena parte. Y respondiendo a una pregunta, sip, Lissie los vio besándose. Saqué lo del juego de la mamá recordando mi infancia con Beli XDDDDD, u know XDDD, sip, tienes razón, lo de la foto fue horrible T_T

Cuarto review: Los hospitales son horribles ., yo jamás sería doctora. A todo el mundo le trajo mala espina Mónica, pero en realidad ella no sale para nada en la peli, yo la puse para que hiciera ver a Max más malo, esa es la razón. Wait, ¿Me quedó profundo? Wui!!!!!!! Ese comentario ha sido el que más me ha agradado pero ¿Frases filosóficas? o.O, jeje, Obviamente no ibas a llorar por una tontería como ese chap, jejeje, yo te comprendo, don't worry, be happy. SIPI, el amor de una madre es muy fuerte.

Quinto review: Ehhhhhh!!!! Gracias por estos preciosos reviews!, Bue, se ve que Hermione realmente ama a su hija ¿Y quién no? Una niña tan dulce como ella...  SIPI, Harry es una belleza expresándose de su amor, ya ves como Seamus, Ron y Lissie evitaron la boda? Jeje. Max es ese tipo de hombres que le vale un bledo una criatura inocente, que cree que con regalos materiales todo se puede solucionar. Jeje, tu crees que los tres son unos lokos pervertidos? Todos? Jeje, yo sí. Quien sabe que se oculta tras la tranquilidad de Harryto o.O. De pana, súper gracias por estos últimos reviews, y creo que estoy logrando superarme como quiero ^^ (Lis salta de la felicidad) Sorry por no meterme en el msn, lo que pasa es que había visita, comí demasiado . creo que no comeré hasta dos días.

-Natty: Que bueno que te guste el fic ^^, muxas gracias por el review. Sip, me gusta Avril, aquí tienes mi mail : lis_loveriol@hotmail.com, quienes quieran me pueden agregar a su msn. Bien, creo que ya respondí todo XD. Oh no, aún falta.

-Carol de nuevo: Acabo de recibir tu último reiew, bueno, ya ves la que se tenían tramada. Gracias ahora por tus seis reviews, no te preocupes por hablar muxo de ti, yo también lo hago, además me gusta, jeje. Temía que este capi quedara muy chimbo, pero ya que a Andre le gusto supongo entonces que sí que tiene que estar muy bien. Lo publiqué rápido gracias a Hermione de Potter eh? Porque no pensaba publicarlo hasta mañana. Y depende de ustedes publico el que viene igual de rápido, de ustedes y sus reviews XDDDDDD ^n_n^

Muy desesperante? Creí que lo sería.

No se han dado cuenta que es casi más lo que respondo que lo que escribo? XD

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**I**

** I**

**I**

** I**

**V**


	8. Epilogo

**Epílogo.**

**Pasados dos meses.**

-Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños Lissie, cumpleaños a ti.

         Aquella noche del veintitrés de Marzo estaba siendo muy especial. La pequeña Lissie cumplía sus siete años, y Harry y Hermione cumplían dos meses de noviazgo. Se acercó al pastel relleno de chocolate y sopló las siete velitas que tomaban lugar en el centro. Pensó en su deseo y luego se apagaron. Seamus la miró pícaramente y preguntó:

-¿Qué fue lo que pediste? Te estoy viendo la carita ¿eh? – Le dio un codazo.

-Top secret – La respuesta lo inquietó aún más, pero ya tenía una idea de lo que podría ser.

-¿Quién quiere el pedazo más grande? – Seamus se lo arrebató de las manos a Hermione y se sentó a seguir viendo su película.

-Voy a tener que quitarte esa maña Seami – La chica rubia le jaló un cachete – Que lindo eres, pareces un osito – La sala estalló en carcajadas, incluso Lissie.

-Dirás un osito pervertido – Dijo Hermione después de taparle los oídos a su hija. Volvieron a reírse.

-Bueno Seamus, encontré un concurso donde podrías ganar diez mil galeones. Se llama "¿Quién es más pervertido?", ¿no te gustaría inscribirte? Diez mil galeones fáciles y rápidos.

-¿Qué es "pervertidos" Harry? – El hombre había olvidado completamente la presencia de Lissie. Trató de buscarle una respuesta convincente, porque si se lo decía Hermione era capaz de tirarlo por la ventana – Bueno, verás es...

-Nada de su interés señorita.

-Entonces buscaré un diccionario mami – Por una vez más Hermione deseó que su hija no fuera tan inteligente.

-Bien hazlo, pero al igual no lo entenderás. ¿Quién quiere más torta? ¿Dónde está Ron? – Harry y Seamus se miraron dirigiéndole luego a Hermione unas miradas pícaras. Esta no parecía entender el mensaje de aquellos dos hombres. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

-Bien, te lo diré en claves – Se arregló el cabello, quitándose los mechones que le cubrían la frente – Apartamento, Mónica, cuarto y cama.

-¿están durmiendo? – Comentó en forma de pregunta la pequeña.

-Si linda, están durmiendo ¿No es cierto Seamus? Por eso lo decías ¿No? – Harry le dio un codazo al chico.

-Oh, si, por supuesto ¿Por qué más podría ser?

-Pero ¿no se supone que deben dormir juntos después de casarse? – Todos se miraron.

-Bueno linda... tú sabes como es tu padre... Terco...

-Ahhhhh... ¿Y qué le encuentran de divertido a dormir juntos? – Seamus no aguantó más y expulsó de la boca toda la bebida que llevaba adentro, para posteriormente darle paso a una risa incontrolable. Fiammeta trató de salvar la situación.

-Bueno Lissie, esa es una forma de mostrar su amor ¿Ves? (N/A: Muchas gracias a Hermione de Potter por de la gran idea de R/M) Duermen juntos para demostrar su amor.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿No pasa más nada? – Hermione se hartó de la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación, pero sobre todo de la curiosidad de la niña.

-Bien Lissie, yo creo que ya se acercan las ocho, por qué no vas y te pones tu pijama – La niña objetó.

-Pero si es mi cumpleaños mami...

-Hermione no seas tan cruel con la nena. Venga linda, vamos a echarte un baño para luego contarte un cuento de hadas como te gusta – a cargó y fue subiendo las escaleras, pero antes le echó un pequeño guiño de ojo a Hermione. Suspiró aliviada.

-Y ustedes que le siguen. Dios, me imagino a tu hija Seamus. Lo que va a pensar la pobre a los diez. No me lo imagino ni me lo quiero imaginar. Bueno, cambiando de tema, que irresponsabilidad la de Ron, siendo el cumpleaños de su propia hija. Lo que hacen los hombres por el sexo.

-Oh, vamos Herm, no fue solo por sexo. Él la ama.

-Sí, aja Seamus, y yo soy Madonna. Voy a echarme una ducha, esto de cocinar tanto cansa. Sobre todo si no se sabe cocinar...

-Pero te quedó delicioso el pastel Herms  - Tomó otro pedazo.

-¿Por qué será Seamus? ¿Qué acaso no ves la caja que está en la cocina? Es comprado bobolongo – Harry le dio unas palmaditas a Seamus por la espalda.

-Cuidado confundes el mantel del pastel con crema chantillí – Se fue persiguiendo a Hermione por las escaleras. Seamus pudo notar como Harry la cargaba, alzándola y haciéndola gritar unos cuantos "Bájame ahora mismo" y unas risas graciosas.

-Parece que el que se va a quedar solo esta noche soy yo – Se rascó la cabeza.

-Yo no lo creería así Seami.

*

         La mañana estaba muy bonita, después de unas cuantas horas, Ron había llegado con un oso gigante de peluche. No llegó solo, Mónica estaba con él. Saludaron con gusto a todos y fueron en busca de Lissie. El único que no estaba abajo era Harry. Seamus observaba su serie de todas las mañanas junto con Fiammeta y Hermione cocinaba, o hacía el intento.

         De pronto se escucharon unos gritos provenientes del segundo piso. Obviamente era Lissie. Hermione acudió a ella pensando que le había pasado algo malo. Vio que Ron y Mónica estaban ya en la habitación de Harry, de donde parecía venir todo el alboroto. Se asomó y lo que encontró fue a su hija saltando en la cama para despertar a Harry.

-Wuiiiiiiiiii – Seguía saltando – Despierta Harry, quiero tomar mi choco hot.

-Lissie, hazme el favor de bajarte de allí ahora mismo. No debes despertar así a la gente. Que no vuelva a ocurrir – Lanzó un suspiro en señal de alivio, su hija se había bajado inmediatamente.

         Se acercó a su novio que trataba de abrir los ojos y se encontraba un poco desorientado. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y notó que su hija suspiraba.

-Vamos afuera papi, hay que dejarlos solos.

         Hermione sonrió. A su hija y al hombre de su vida (N/A: Uy pero que meloso .).

-Aunque tenga los ojos cerrados puedo ver tu sonrisa... Igual de brillante que siempre...

-Vamos flojo, despierta.

-No... después de una noche como ayer quién quisiera despertar... (N/A: Les estoy viendo las intenciones, no sean mal pensadas)

-Ay Harry, cualquiera caería... Vamos, levántate – Lo jaló del brazo.

-Está bien, está bien, pero sólo... sólo si recibo mi beso de las mañanas. Si no, me quedo aquí todo el día.

-No tienes ni que pedirlo necio, sabes que lo vas  recibir – Se acercó y le rozó los labios. Pudo notar como Harry sonreía y le susurraba cosas lindas luego al oído. El hombre acarició un poco el cuello de la mujer que amaba con su boca, y se volvió de nuevo a sus labios.

-Cada día estás más hermosa ¿Sabías eso? No me cansaré de repetírtelo.

-Pues ojalá y no te canses nunca. Vamos, que la comida se me debe estar quemando.

-Mientras más quemada mejor – Tomó sus lentes de la pequeña mesa que estaba cercana a la cama. Se los puso y luego Hermione le alcanzó una camisa.

         La mujer fingía distracción viendo los trofeos de Quiddich que tenía sobre la repisa. Harry se levantó de su cama y se encaminó lentamente hacia Hermione. Al llegar justo a sus espaldas, le acarició el rostro con unas dulces palabras, que muy bien la hicieron ruborizarse. Después los invadió un silencio, que sería interrumpido por las travesuras de Harry. 

         La tomó de la cintura y la puso sobre su espalda, tal y como siempre lo hacía con Lissie. Eso la tomó desprevenida por lo que casi la hace caer. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, haciendo que Hermione gritara de pavor. Los que estaban abajo se reían incontrolablemente, sabían que a Hermione no le agradaban mucho las alturas que se diga. Ella seguía gritando y ellos riéndose.

Harry decidió bajarla antes de que le diera algo.

-Gracias papi y Moni, está muy lindo el peluche, se parece a mi papi Seamus.

         Apenas Hermione tocó el suelo con la punta de sus pies, agarró a Harry por el brazo. Éste notó que ella parecía estar furiosa, no se asustó, simplemente echó una carcajada.

-Con que tiene ganas de jugar el señor Potter ¿O me equivoco? – Lo tiró hasta la pared.

-Uy, esto se va a poner interesante – Seamus se paró del mueble seguido por Fiammeta.

-Herms, no creo que este sea el lugar apropiado – Se separó de él.

-Cierto, tal vez no, pero si se puede dar lugar a unas cosquillas tal vez – Lo miró pícaramente.

-Demonios, no... cosquillas no... Por favor Herm, sabes que lo detesto.

-Precisamente por eso. Que casualidad que yo también odio las alturas ¿No? – Hermione le tomó la mano y le llevó  arrastres por la escalera.

-UUUy, qué irá a pasar... – Fiammeta lo jaló de la oreja.

-No me Seami, no es bueno investigar en la privacidad de los demás. ¿Qué les parece si salimos todos juntos, y así dejamos a estos tortolitos solos? – Fiammeta no esperó respuesta. Les gritó un "Adiós"a Harry y Hermione, y fue empujando a todos por la puerta.

         Fueron al parque para que Lissie se divirtiera. Se sentaron a comer unos helados, aquel lugar era muy tranquilo y fresco. Se podía sentir la alegría de los niños jugando. Se sentía muy bien estar allí. No era un parque como todos, no tenía tobogán ni nada por el estilo. Era un campo libre donde los niños hacían lo que quisiesen. Claro que el un rincón, colgado de un árbol, había un pequeño columpio, siempre solitario. Lissie se sentaba siempre en él, y esa vez no fue la excepción. Se puso a pensar.

         Su padre se le acercó. Hacía bastante tiempo que no hablaba a solas con ella, y de vez en cuando era necesario. También quería saber si su relación con Mónica le incomodaba, para él, la opinión de su hija era muy importante. Se recostó sobre el árbol y esperó unos minutos para que las palabras le llegaran todas a la cabeza. Le gustaba estar claro de lo que iba a decir. 

-Lissie, ¿Cómo sabías que Max te iba a internar? – La niña miró a su papá tiernamente, luego sonrió.

-Muy sencillo... Lo espié. Quería saber que se tramaba con mi mami.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a tu mamá? – Esta pregunta parecía interesarle aún más.

-Porque... Porque sabía que ella estaba en una confusión mental. No estaba segura de si quería casarse, o que si era lo mejor. Tampoco sabía si yo era feliz... Pobre de mi mami. Estaba tan confundida...

-Eres tan lista que me impresionas. Serás la mejor de todo Hogwarts – La pequeña volvió a sonreír – Y bien, saliendo de temas pasados, quiero saber la verdad. Quiero saber si...

-Si eres feliz con Mónica yo también lo soy. La felicidad de ustedes es la mía, y la mía es la de ustedes ¿No es así? Si estoy triste, ustedes lo están, y si ustedes están triste, yo lo estoy. Pienso que ella es muy buena chica, no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó con Max, a veces no siempre hacemos lo correcto, y hasta cierto punto no nos damos cuenta – Notó como s padre la abrazaba – Te quiero papi. Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña, y yo a ti.

**_10 años después._**

         La chica de dieciséis años de edad se despertó alegremente. Corrió al baño, se lavó la cara, lo dientes y se cambió de ropa. Ya no era más una niña. Su cabello estaba más largo, lo llevaba por la cintura, y era liso desde las raíces hasta la mitad, después se le enrollaba en hermosos bucles. Era alta y delgada, y siempre llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa encantadora.

         Bajó corriendo las escaleras. Abajo estaban todos comiendo. Saludó a cada uno con un beso y luego se recostó sobre el mueble de la sala echando suspiros. Su madre, que ya sabía a que se debía la felicidad de su hija, le ofreció un poco de comida. Ella se desistió y volvió a sus pensamientos. Ethan, su hermano, hijo de Harry y Hermione se acercó a fastidiarla.

-Lissie y Michael, Lissie y Michael, Lissie y Michael, sentados en un árbol b-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e – Pero ella no parecía enfadarse. Más bien se veía más feliz aún. - ¿Por qué no te molestas? Uy que aburrido.

-Nunca lograrás molestarme Ethan, ven aquí Andrea – La niña saltó a sus brazos. Era igual a su padre. De ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache, aunque la carita era idéntica a Hermione – Y tú también Lina. Estoy dispuesta a jugar a lo que quieran. A ver, ¿qué quieren hacer hoy?

-¿Podemos maquillarte? Anda, anda, di que sí – Ella soltó un de acuerdo.

         De hermanos, Lissie jamás se podría quejar. Tenía prácticamente una guardería. Pero los adoraba a todos, así fueran a veces fastidiosos. Había ayudado a su mamá y a sus papás a criarlos a todos, eran como sus propios hijos.

-Cariño, ¿a qué hora es que llega Michael? – Preguntó Harry.

-A las siete en punto mami. Harry – el hombre se volteó – Preparemos choco hot para todos – Los niños gritaron alegres. 

-Oye Danielle, demos un paseo por el parque ¿Sí? – Ethan le dio la mano y le pidieron a Fiammeta que los llevara. Todos miraron a la pequeña parejita encantados, entonces la felicidad de Lissie engordó. No había nada que pudiera cambiarle la actitud.

*

         El reloj marcaba las siete en punto. Lissie ya estaba arreglada, esperaba nerviosa a que Michael llegara. Los niños correteaban por la casa, y los mayores aguardaban en la cocina, "ayudando" a Harry a terminar de preparar la cocina. Entonces sonó el timbre. Nerviosa corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Visualizo a Michael parado en su frente sonriendo dulcemente. Saltó a sus brazos.

-Te he extrañado las últimas tres semanas – Le susurró la chica.

-Y yo no he dejado de pensar en ti ni por un segundo – Le sonrió de nuevo. Ella le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios y luego lo invitó a entrar.

         Lo primero que vio, fue a los cuatro niños corriendo unos detrás de otro. La chica los detuvo y se los presentó. Todos le sonrieron y continuaron en lo suyo. Luego lo llevó a la cocina, donde permanecerían un poco más. Las preguntas de padres... (n/a: XD Ustedes saben cuáles) Todos parecían evaluarlo por cada punto, a Harry le parecía haber visto ese físico antes. A Hermione le parecía absolutamente aceptable. A Ron, como padre sobre protector, le parecía un poco extraño. A Seamus le pareció perfecto y a Fiammeta y Mónica les pareció una buena conquista.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres Michael? Estoy seguro de que he visto esa cara antes – Harry no pudo evitar la pregunta, tenía curiosidad por saber.

-Draco Malfoy y Karolyna de Malfoy. Obviamente ha visto esta cara antes. De su enemigo de por vida – Harry, Hermione, Seamus y Ron se quedaron en seco. Aquel muchacho no parecía hijo de Malfoy, se veía muy amable.

-¿De Draco? Wao, tu madre debe ser muy amable – Michael se rió junto con los cuatro.

-Se podría decir así, supongo.

-Pero tocaste en Slytherin ¿No es cierto? – Lanzó Ron.

-Bueno, eso no se puede negar, no estoy diciendo que sea un ángel caído del cielo. A lo mejor es que conocer a Lissie me sacó esa parte buena que dicen que todos tenemos. Pero sólo es con ella y ustedes. Después de todo, sigo siendo hijo de Draco Malfoy.

         En el pensamiento de todos se dibujó la palabra "sinceridad", al menos el muchacho era bastante sincero, ese ya era un punto muy bien ganado.

-¿Hace cuanto salen? O cómo fue que decidiste salir con ella si es de Gryffindor.

-Pues... em... Es que siempre me ha gustado, a decir verdad, nunca la he fastidiado, mi hermano Mark tal vez si fastidie un poco más. Tiene el Malfoy subido. Aja, entonces un día decidí invitarla a salir, y ella aceptó, así empezó, así de sencillo.

         Todos volvieron a lo suyo.

-Bueno, pareces buen chico a simple vista, por mi parte estás aceptado – Michael se rió un poco – Mentira Michael, aquí no es que aceptemos a la gente. Vale, bienvenido a la familia. Tal ves seamos un poco locos, pero no debes preocuparte – Ron le dio la mano (N/A: jajaja, momento de foto)

-Bien, ahora, vayan al comedor que ya llevaremos la comida.

         Los hombres salieron y dejaron a Lissie sola con Michael en la sala. Ella le tomó las manos y le sonrió como sabía hacerlo. Hasta ahora todo había ido muy bien, sabía que a su familia no le importaría que Michael fuese un "Malfoy". Su historia sería muy diferente a la de Romeo y Julieta, hasta en el aspecto del veneno.

         Le invitó a sentarse y luego sacó un álbum de fotos. Él le volvió a sonreír y comenzaron a ve las fotos juntos. No pudieron evitar reírse con algunas. La estaban pasando muy bien.

-Recuerdo cuando esto pasó... ¿Sabes? Tenemos que tomarnos fotos juntos, quiero hacer nuestro propio álbum. Será lindo, ya verás – Se acercaron y se dieron un beso. Sabían que no sería correcto hacerlo allí (besarse), era como una falta de educación. De pronto sintieron como los niños se les acercaban.

-Iak, me parece que los besos son tan asquerosos ¿Verdad Andrea? – Preguntó Danielle.

-No, a mí me parecen tan lindos y románticos – Danielle volvió a hacer una mueca de asco - ¿No es así Lina? – La niña negó.

-No, son asquerosos, ¿Verdad Ethan? – El niño se quedó callado. 

-No lo sé, no lo he probado. Mi mamá siempre dice que primero se debe probar antes de decir cualquier cosa – Lissie asintió.

-Pues mamá tiene mucha razón. Esperen a que estén más grandecitos, ya quiero ver a quien le parecerá asqueroso –Michael sonrió de nuevo.

-En especial quisiera verte a ti Ethan, te estoy viendo la cara de galán que serás cuando seas más grande.

-Vaya Michael, te aprendes muy rápido los nombres – Comentó su novia.

-¿Crees eso? –Él asintió. Ethan prendió la televisión - ¿Van a ver una película? Porque sino me pongo a ver otra cosa.

-Déjalo así Ethan, sí veremos una película. En cuanto a ustedes princesitas, creo que deberían ir a bañarse, recuerda Andre que te tienes que ir a dormir a las ocho en punto.

-Está bien – Dijeron todas al unísono y se fueron corriendo tan y como había llegado. De nuevo los dos estaban solos. Lissie se levantó y fue a buscar una película. Cualquiera estaría bien, en realidad eso era lo de menos importancia, pero entonces los llamaron a comer.

         Todo estaba muy bien ordenado en la mesa, y la comida se veía deliciosa. Se sentaron en la mesa y Hermione dio las gracias. Luego procedieron a comer. La sala estaba en silencio absoluto, no se escuchaba ni el zumbido de una mosca. Comieron despacio pero sin ninguna interrupción.

-¿Ven a ver una película ahora? – Preguntó Hermione cortando el silencio.

-Sí señora Potter – Eso les sonó mal a todos, sabían perfectamente que Hermione odiaba que le dijeran señora.

-Puedes llamarme Hermione, no hay problema con ello, ya eres como de la familia – La miró con sus ojos grises tiernamente en señal de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, han sido muy amables.

-Bueno, ahora es hora del postre. No lo preparé yo, así que no pongan esas caras – Y así la esposa de Harry abandonó la mesa.

-Oye Michael ¿está Hogwarts más lleno de preciosas damiselas? – Preguntó Seamus ya que Hermione no estaba. Michael lo único que hizo fue mirar a Lissie y colocarle su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-No – Contestó – Ninguna es como esta hermosa damisela que tengo al lado. Ella es la más bella de todas.

-Imaginaba que dirías eso – Comentó Harry – Buena prueba Seamus, pero como cosa rara no te funcionó. Fue un placer Michael, con permiso. Voy a ayudar a los niños para que se duerman de una vez.

         Observaron como Harry se alejaba y escucharon como la puerta de la cocina se abría. Ron hizo un hechizo para recoger la mesa y darle paso al postre. La cara de Seamus radiaba de felicidad, aún seguía amando el dulce como nadie, a pesar de sus treinta y ocho años, seguía viendo el chocolate como un niño.

-OHH, sí, es de chocolate – El primero en recibir torta fue él.

*

-De verdad gracias por venir Mike. No sabes lo que significa para mí.

-Lo que significa mucho para ti, también lo es para mí. Ven, quiero presentarte a mi padre.

         Salieron juntos por la puerta principal, allí estaba. Draco aguardaba enfrente con un auto muggle negro. Dentro estaba su esposa y su hijo menor; Mark. Se acercaron sigilosamente a ellos, pero antes se despidieron con un pequeño beso en la puerta.

-Ella es Lissie, Lissie él es mi padre – Draco sonrió al verla. Al parecer no le importaba de quien fuera hija.

-Karol, cariño, ven a saludar. Tú también Mark, yo no eduqué a un sin modales – Draco le estrechó la mano a la chica y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Linda, no era mentira lo que nos decías de ella Miky – El las mejillas de Michael se dibujó un pequeño rubor. No le gustaba que le dijeran Miky.

-El placer es mío.

-Hola, soy Mark – El chico la observó cuidadosamente - Oye... no sé que le ves a mi hermano, ni como te conquistó porque eres como muy bonita para él – Su madre le dio un codazo – ¡Ao!... De igual forma, mucho gusto.

-Se parecen mucho – Los dos tenían el cabello rubio, pero Michael tenía los ojos más grises y Mark más azules. Claro que Michael se parecía mucho más a su padre y Mark a su madre, pero se daban mucho aire.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos. Ha sido un placer linda, es más ¿Por qué no vas a nuestra casa el viernes que viene? – Lissie sonrió.

-Por supuesto, gracias por la invitación, allí estaré sin falta.

-Adiós Lis – Se sumieron en un tierno abrazo, y le susurró – Te amo, no lo olvides – Le dio un pequeño piquito y entró en el carro.

         La chica observó como el carro se perdía de vista. Aquella había sido una noche maravillosa, lástima que vivieran tan lejos y no se pudieran ver a menudo. Pero bueno, para eso estaba Hogwarts ¿No?, pero la espera la mataba de ansiedad. Corrió hasta su casa, y subió a su cuarto sin decir nada a nadie. Se encerró en el y se revolcó en la cama, con la almohada en los brazos. Dio vueltas y vueltas.

-Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo – Se sonrió a sí misma – Y él también a mí.

*

-¿Qué opinas del muchacho Harry? – Hermione se quitaba la ropa para cambiarla por el pijama. Harry se recostó sobre la cama. Apenas se acababa de bañar, era mentira lo que había dicho antes de irse del comedor.

-Pienso que... que... que nuestra Lissie creció muy rápido ¿No crees? Y pronto también lo harán Ethan, Andrea, Lina y Danielle. Entonces nos quedaremos todos como unos viejos solitarios, a excepción de que nos tenemos a nosotros.

-Sí... Pero para eso aún falta. Aún no puedo creer que ya tenga una hija de dieciséis, vaya que estoy vieja ¿Eh?, bueno... así es la vida – Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos – Uy, aún sigues mojado Harry, como se ve que usas la toalla como adorno.

-¿Cómo adorno? ¿Yo? ¿Te refieres a mí? Puede ser – La mujer se volteó.

-No te deprimas, mira, aún podemos tener otro bebé.

-No estarás hablando en serio... – Hermione lo miró seriamente.

-Sí, estoy hablando muy en serio. ¿Quieres? ¿es eso?

-Vaya, quien pensaría que sería padre de tres hijos. Más mis otros hijos... (N/A: Se refiere a que los hijos de Ron y Seamus también son como los suyos) ¿Estás segura? Esta casa se va a volver una guardería.

-Venga Harry, vamos a planearlo. Creo que Fiamme y Moni quieren otro bebé, vamos a tenerlo todas al mismo tiempo, no en la misma fecha, pero sí la misma generación. ¿Qué opinas? Otros tres bebés llorando y haciendo que nos despertemos a las cuatro de la mañana.

-¿Me lo preguntas? – Harry se quedó pensativo - ¿Pues sabes qué?... Me parece una genial idea.

-Entonces por qué no empezamos ya.

-Ay Herms, tú no pierdes tiempo.

-Sabes que no me gusta perderlo. Bueno Harry, a ver, aún no me has dicho qué opinas de Michael.

-Creo que es un gran chico, y que de verdad está haciendo feliz a Lissie. Por cierto, ¿No te dijo que estaba escribiendo un libro? Es una novela, se inspiró en Michael. Vaya... Lo que son los adolescentes.

-A mí también me parece que es un gran chico, y como siempre se ha dicho en esta casa, cuando uno está feliz

-Todos lo estamos – Completó Harry, y así siguió creciendo su amor.

F                                   I                                      N                    

Ya sé, ya sé, es un epílogo un poco (Mucho) tonto... Pero quería plantear como era su vida después.

Porsiacaso no entendieron, que es lo más seguro:

-Ethan: Hijo de Harry y Hermione.

-Andrea: Hija de Harry y Hermione.

-Lina: Hija de Ron y Mónica.

-Danielle: Hija de Seamus y Fiammeta.

-Michael: Hijo de Draco y Karolyna

-Mark: Hijo de Draco y Karolyna

Bien, acepto sus continuaciones, si quieren hacer otro epílogo, se los acepto, jeje, del nacimiento de los otros bebés, de la cena en casa de Draquito, de una aventura de Lissie y Michael en Hogwarts, jeje. No sé de donde salió eso, pero una vez me hicieron un posible suceso de un fic.

Bueno, sé que este fic gustó, porque me lo dijeron mucho. Este capítulo, bueno, epílogo va dedicado especialmente a Karen, gracias por leer el fic^^

Agradecimientos especiales a Karolyna, que me subió mucho los ánimos. Espero que te guste ser la esposa de Draquito, jeje ¿a quién no?

Agradecimientos especiales a Hermione de Potter. Tenía que ponerte un papel especial en el fic, y se me ocurrió hija de Harry Hermione, tu pareja adorada y alabada.

Quiero darle créditos también a Vane, que ta brava conmigo porque no respondí su review, y a Titi, por estar todo el día pegada a mi pidiéndome que continúe.

Saludos hiper especiales a Fer, desde Venezuela hasta México. Me encantan tus mails, mil y una gracias por decir que escribo bien, y que todos mis fics te gustan. Como quien dice, me siento realizada.

Muchas gracias a "Odio a kiko", por seguir el fic hasta el final. Me encantaron tus reviews, de veras veritas.

A Padme, también, muchas gracias por tus reviews, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo por msn, pero bue, ya la habrá.

A Yverne. Gracias por tus reviews!!!!!!! 

Ahora sí respondo:

-Odio a kiko: Pues sí, esta autora publica rápido, y menosprecia sus capítulos también -____-  Jeje, te hubiese dado el permiso de matar a Hermione. Bueno ¿Qué tal? Tres hijos XDDDD Bueno, el que viene.

-Padme: Si se acabó, con epílogo y todo. Jeje. Que bueno que te gustó, bueno, supongo que la vida le jugará otras a Maxi XD

-Hermione de Potter: Jeje, no pudiste esperar a que lo publicara cierto? Jajajaja el cura vacilón, y tu lechita con lentes de cada día, que cosas te inspiro jejeje. Me imagino tu desesperación (Andre amenaza a Lis con un cuhillo) ^^u jeje yo... yo no quería desesperarte. Gracias por la idea de lo de Mónica.^^

-Vengalone86: Jeje, lo leiste de una? Y te gustó? Uy, eso me hace sentir muy bien. Viste la peli? Jeje que bueno. SIPI, Lissie es una cuchura total! Me imaginé que odiabas al pobre de Max (Jo! Sobre todo pobre), jeje, con respecto a la interrupción, bue, tenía que ponerle un poco de acción a la cosa. Mil gracias por tu review.

-Karol: Bue Karol, espero que hayas quedado satisfecha, jeje, mil gracias por tus reviews. Me hicieron mucho bien de pana. Bue... sabes que yo cosas inusuales no hago, soy muy... de muy poca imaginación, y me gustan los finales felices... Y bue... no sé .

-Sirius Black: Te gustó más que la peli? Vaya ese comentario lo han repetido^^ gracias por tu review.

-Fer: Gracias por tus reviews Fer, de veras muchas gracias. Ojalá que sigamos en contacto. Saludos.

-Mariale: Volviste!!!!!!!! Gracias por el review, por ser buena niña. A ti no te mando saludos, pa eso te llamo por telefono. Estoy esperando tus reviews titi!!!!!!!!!

-Titi: GRACIAS POR TUS DOS REVIEWS!!!!!! ME LOS DEBÍAS EH?????? BUENO, MUXAS GRACIAS PORQUE GRACIAS A TI LLEGUE A LOS 60.

-Legolink: Uyy gracias por ese comentario. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

-Hermile: Uyyyy, de veras gracias por este review, de verdad es así de bueno? Muchísimas gracias. Bueno, no puse mucho romance porque el fic en ese entonces no debía contenerlo. Sé que este epílogo es malo, pero bueno, al menos te puedes dar un idea.

Natty: Holas! Sipis, me imagino tu desesperación. Jejejeje. Gracias por seguir el fic y sobre todo por tu review. Bueno, yo creo la verdad, que Harry es tímido, pero que cada quien se lo imagine como quiere jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado. Que lástima con la foto de Avril, pero bue, así será.

-Artemisa: Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo. Jejeje, como dijo Hers de Potter, el cura vacilón. Jeje, me encantó escribir esa parte, Ron es un loco.

-Mariale: Gracias por tus reviews, ojalá que me hagas llegar a los setenta XD

-Lalwen de Black: Gachas, gachas, por tus reviews. Bueno, espero que esto no te haya decepcionado tanto^^

Si me quedó muy malo no me apedreen. Yo lo que hice fue hacer el epílogo como buena niña. ¿Por qué seré tan inconforme? Bueno, es que la verdad esto quedó fatal... Pero bueno, no lo voy a repetir. Ustedes imagínenselo como más les guste XD. Bueh Carol, lo de tu hijo lo dejo a tu imaginación. Supongo que sabes a que me refiero. XDDDD Bueno, puedo decirte que de veras se aman mucho. Mucho, mucho.

Si les gustó (Dudoso) Dejen su **review**, y si no, hehe** también.**

Jeje, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, no pensé que este fic gustaría tanto


End file.
